At Death's Door
by Dracomancer
Summary: Entering into Hueco Mundo, the second battle with the Arrancars commences as Ichigo, Kein, Chad, Uryuu, Renji, and Rukia battle it out between new opponents and old ones. Will they get to Orihime and still make it out alive? Or will death ensnare them in the end? Will Kein escape Aizen's grasp or will Grimmjow rip her from it to gain his own means?
1. The Snake's Lair

**The previous story to this is **"The Return"

**The Snake's Lair**

_-Los Noches Throne Room-_

"Ah, welcome. This is Los Noches, our palace," Aizen's voice echoed throughout the tall daunting chamber as Orihime took nervous steps toward his throne, looking up at him as he sat up high and mighty while casually leaning his chin upon a hand.

"Orihime Inoue, is that correct?" He asked as she replied nervously, "Yes."

"Sorry to rush you…but…will you show me your power?"

"Yes…I…" her thoughts drifted off, thinking to herself _"…what was that just now? It felt as if my strength was being sucked out of my body."_

"It seems that there are certain people who would much prefer it if I had not brought you here to Hueco Mundo. Isn't that right…Luppi?" He asked in an almost condescending tone. Luppi turned his head to the side in a sigh as he replied, "Yes of course I don't like it. Our entire battle has meant nothing. It was little more than a diversion just so that we could bring this _girl_ here. Frankly it only makes me disgusted with her!"

Aizen however, despite the little Espada's plight, was undeterred by the notion as he simply replied back in a sarcastic tone, "It was shocking. I was surprised to see you beaten so severely."

This was a typical response from Aizen on such matters, but he had a point. Although Luppi was a replacement for Grimmjow as the new Sexta Espada, his power could not match that of Jaegerjaquez. Luppi narrowed his gaze at Lord Aizen as he felt the small sting from his words in slight insult.

"Oh I know what we should do. Orihime, demonstrate the strength of your power for us. I want you to heal Grimmjow's left arm."

Orihime gasped slightly as the much taller blue haired Espada stood but a few feet behind her, but of course Luppi protested, "That's impossible Lord Aizen it can't be done!" He proclaimed in denying ignorance.

"_Grimmjow!_ Director General Tousen turned his arm into ashes! How is she going to heal something that doesn't exist?"

As Luppi continued his onslaught of blind denial and ignorance of understanding Orihime's power, Orihime simply turned around and faced in the direction of Grimmjow as she slowly walked up to him to heal his missing arm.

"She's not a god!"

As the much smaller girl walked up to him, her head just barely at the tip of his collar bone, he looked down at her in silent curiosity as she chanted in a sighing manner, "Souten Kisshun". Two of her flower petals from her hairpins flashed forth in thin small yellow rays of light as they encircled each other and formed a much larger yellow looking type of enveloping energy shield that hovered over Grimmjow's left side. Orihime gently lifted her hands as she concentrated, chanting the final phrase in a wispy type of voice, "Now I…I reject."

If there was ever a time that Grimmjow showed an expression of confused shock, now was the time as he looked down at the glowing aura that spread out over part of his body. Was this really happening? Was his arm really going to be healed? Out of irritation Luppi turned towards the two in the distance and yelled, "Hey! Are you listening girl? If you're putting on an act in a pathetic attempt to save yourself, you might as well stop it!"

Confident that he knew what she was doing he continued to belt out, "Should I see proof that you haven't any power…" he began to threaten as what used to be the remains of a left arm was suddenly forming out of thin air like magic as Grimmjow's empty jacket sleeve was suddenly filling up with a dense volume "…then there's no reason to keep someone like you...a…a-alive…" Luppi stared in complete shock as Grimmjow's left arm had finished forming together right in front of their eyes.

The jawbone masked Espada was now as shocked as Luppi was, holding up his newly restored left arm as he was able to feel sensation again let alone the blood pumping through something that had been previously taken away.

"H-HOW? This is beyond the point of healing! WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?" Luppi cried out in question. "WHAT DID YOU DO GIRL?"

"Don't you understand? Ulquiorra thinks it's temporal or spatial regression, both are interesting theories…"

"…yes…"

"…it can't be. No Human could have such advanced power. It's completely impossible!"

"It is neither one, temporal _or_ spatial. It rejects _all_ form of phenomena. Her power limits, rejects, and negates what has happened to an object. She has the power to return things to the state they existed in before events changed them. It _exceeds_ temporal or spatial regression. Effortlessly it overcomes the limits of all established phenomena. It knows no boarders or barriers. In fact it oversteps the limitations set by _gods_."

A fear began to cloud over Luppi as he trembled lightly at the thought. It wasn't just the idea of a being holding such power. It was the idea that a _Human_ could hold such powers and if a Human could possess powers like that, where did that leave him? Grimmjow on the other hand didn't particularly care about the reasons for the girl's power. He simply only had one thought in mind as he flexed his hand a few times.

"Hey girl…" getting Orihime's attention as she slightly turned her head at the calling of his voice "…come heal _one more thing_," he turned around and pointed towards his back, a small burn like scar easily seen just under the tip of his jacket. And as commanded she walked over and began to heal the scar on his back. As the scar quickly healed, the ranking number 6 tattoo was unveiled once more as Grimmjow rightfully and forcefully took his place back as the Sexta Espada.

Luppi immediately protested out in a threatening, but questioning protest, "Just what do you think you're doing _Grimmjow?_"

Turning his head towards the little twerp with a rather large grin on his face, he quickly turned to face him as he quickly thrust his hand through Luppi's stomach, blood splattering to the floor and dripping from Luppi's mouth.

"G-G-Grimmjow…you BASTARD!"

Grimmjow could only grin in delight as he held up his right hand, "Your days are done, _goodbye_…Mr. Ex-Number 6!"

Within seconds a cero blasted from Grimmjow's right hand as it hit Luppi's body at point blank range, completely blasting away the entirety of his upper torso, leaving only his waist and legs left over as the half torso toppled to the floor in cold blood. It only took a moment, but happiness and pleasure quickly took over Grimmjow as he held up his hands in pure unrefined delight, a laugh bellowing from his throat, "ITS BACK!"

Aizen merely looked down upon the Espada as he grinned along with him as Grimmjow continued to belt out in an excited passion, "My power is back! The Sixth Espada is GRIMMJOW AGAIN! HA, HA, HA, HA!"

His laugh continued to echo as the surrounding Espada's could only listen in a sighing disgust, leaving Orihime to wonder how she was going to get out of _this one._

_-Within the Cavity-_

Without much effort, Kein had opened up the garganta as everyone entered inside while they all began their path to rescue Orihime. There was no turning back now and Kein knew that above all else so there was no point in telling the others just how much of a suicide mission it really was since she didn't want to lower the morale of the group. It wasn't fear that set her back or lack of confidence in the other's fighting abilities; it was simple reasoning of the situation that worried her the most. Since Aizen left Soul Society, he has had a significant amount of time to set his plans in motion, not only that but the Arrancars had ranks. And if it was hard enough fighting Grimmjow knowing he was only ranked number 6 Espada, she couldn't comprehend imagining the power of the number 1 Espada and who knows just how many more there were beyond that top 10. She knew all too well just how much of a suicide mission this truly was, but because she couldn't get Ichigo to reason to stay, even with the knowledge that Orihime wouldn't be killed, she had no choice but to go with him to give peace to her mind of knowing exactly what would be going on.

However, in addition to that, she had new found confidence in her abilities and new powers that she had yet to fully unleash and with the uniqueness of her techniques she felt she could add a great deal to the effort of trying to get Orihime back. But out of all the reasons she could think of to go with, there lied one reason above any other that drove her decision; her excitement in meeting and fighting Grimmjow for a final time. Her heart pounded at the thought and made her blood race with anticipation.

"Hueco Mundo is beyond here," Ichigo claimed out loud as his foot suddenly and nearly cracked through the reishi built road he was forming in front of Kein and Chad.

"Gah…uh…damnit! He talked about making a path with reishi as if it was so _easy_."

"That's because you're an amateur," Kein retorted in playful insulting banter as she sighed a little and quickly ran in front of Ichigo as the reishi path she created was smooth, firm, and flawless.

"Wait, what? What the hell?"

"She's right you know. It's rather pathetic," Ishida added as he flew up next to the group on his own type of surfing reishi board. Ichigo, rather irritated in retort replied, "Just shut the hell up! I told you I'm not good at things like this didn't I? And I want to know what that thing is _you_ have! It looks like you're cheating!"

Ishida sighed as he flew along, "It's a variation of the Hirenkyaku. It's nothing really."

"Ha, ha, ha, you two are so funny," Kein chuckled out loud as Ichigo barked back, "And how the hell are _you_ making the path so easily? Are you using something to help you?"

Kein rolled her eyes as she yelled back, continuing to run ahead of the group, "_No_ it just means I understand the control of reishi much better than you. I've been doing this for over a hundred years remember? It comes natural you dumbass."

"Don't make me come up there and slap you!"

Kein chuckled further as the group continued along her path, Ishida flying on his varied Hirenkyaku like a surf board. Now that there was silence, Chad spoke up in question, "Uryuu, I was told you made a deal with your father. Kisuke said that in exchange for all of your father's training, you wouldn't get involved with Soul Reapers or their associates. That's what he said you agreed to."

Uryuu gasped slightly as the group slowed down and stopped. Chad made an excellent point as he further asked, "So Uryuu, _why_ are you here?"

Kein first looked at Uryuu and then at Ichigo as the orange haired Shinigami asked in continuation, "Is that true? Because I didn't hear anything about it. Talk Uryuu."

The Quincy sighed as he replied, "Yeah, that was the agreement, but during the middle of my training Kisuke paid me an uninvited visit. He informed me of the situation with Orihime and the Arrancars as well and that you, Ichigo, were going to go in and try to save her by yourself is what made all the difference."

"Really? What is that? I mean I don't get it. I'm still a Shinigami, even without the Soul Society helping me out."

"That's incorrect. You're a _substitute_ Shinigami. And further more you've been abandoned by the Soul Society. In other words you're neither a Shinigami nor one of their associates. So even if _I_ associate myself with you it doesn't go against my contract."

"That's an illogical argument," Ichigo retorted in irritation.

"I prefer to think of it as a _loop hole_.

"WHATEVER! WHAT THE HELL IS THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE TWO?"

"Shut up. Who's side are you on anyway?"

"Your enemy!"

Chad couldn't help but smile and think how typical it was of Uryuu to find a solution to a situation that would seem unwinnable. It was one of his best qualities when in a fight, figuring out the opponent's weakness and exploiting it to his gain.

"So I'm guessing your father wouldn't consider me a Shinigami or one of their associates as well?"

The group became a little quiet at Kein's question, but it was a question she also knew the answer to. Hearing Uryuu describe that Ichigo was in reference to the Soul Society, she couldn't help but feel a little shot down considering she was practically the same. She was neither a Shinigami anymore or an associate. It wasn't until this moment that Kein realized that even though she left Soul Society, it wasn't until this moment that she truly considered herself as an _Ex-Shinigami_.

She didn't know why, but now was the first time her _heart_ realized that Soul Society really did abandon her especially after she was sentenced to either choose to be put to death or choose to become a lab rat. The thought cut her deep as she sighed, neither wanting to hear or be given an answer from Uryuu. Her question was merely just rhetorical. Ichigo didn't need to see her face to know the hurt that was in her asking. He knew exactly what she meant behind it. So in order to break the awkward silence he came up with his own question that was more legitimate to the situation at hand.

"Hey Kein let me ask you something."

"Hm? Oh, sure. Ask away."

"You've been to Hueco Mundo before right? So just how much do you know of the area? I mean will you be able to take us straight to the Arrancars?"

Kein thought for a moment, trying to remember her past time visits to the endless sand dune. The first time she had gone there was to fight Ernesto Gutierrez before they had merged bodies and souls, ultimately awakening the true Hollow inside her, but back then that was before Los Noches ever existed. The only other time she had visited was when she was leaving Soul Society, but _that_ particular thought was interrupted at the sudden image of Grimmjow in her head. It was the first time the two warriors had met face to face and in only such a short moment. She smiled.

"Hey! You daydreaming or something?"

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry Ichigo. Yeah kind of trailed off in thought, but to answer your question, no. I don't entirely know the layout of Hueco Mundo nor do I know how to get to Orihime. However, I _do_ know a lot of the dangers there. It's the home of the Hollows so that kind of speaks for itself, but I can explain more when we actually get there."

"Good enough. We'll need all the direction we can get. "

The moon of Hueco Mundo shined brightly upon Los Noches as it broke through the darkness of a single room that faced it. The light trickled past a single window through the bars that kept its prisoners inside as it lit upon Orihime who sat silently upon the floor under the moonlight. She stared up at the moon in trailing thought in hopes that somehow she could get out of this situation. She sighed as she spoke out loud, "I was told to stay quiet here, but there's nothing for me to do. I'm so _hungry_. I can't help but wonder if it was really a good idea for me to come here. I wonder if the battle got worse because I healed those people."

She reflected back on the images Ulquiorra showed her to convince her to go with him as flashes of all the battles of her friends went through her mind. She sighed, "No, but right now I have to make them think that I'm of use to them no matter what at least…at least until everyone is prepared for battle."

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden trepidation of a mix of spiritual pressures entering nearby. Ichigo and the other's finally had broken through the other end of the garganta as they appeared out into a sparkling sand dune, but the garganta was high in the sky as it closed up, leaving Ichigo, Chad, and Kein to freefall to the ground with a thud. Uryuu merely floated downwards as he landed softly, his Hirenkyaku disappeared.

"Ow! Geeze, you think you could have closed that thing a lot closer to the ground?" Ichigo barked as Kein retorted, "Hey shut the hell up! If we had used Kisuke's version of a garganta, that thing would have taken us in the middle of nowhere with no direction whatsoever! With mine however, I for the most part understand how to even move and or direct it to a location that is ideal to me as long as I have used it there before. You should be _thanking_ me!"

"Yeah, yeah _whatever._"

Dusting themselves off they stood up and looked around to get a feel for the area they were in. There was nothing but endless…_endless_ sand that seemed to suck out all the color that one could ever know or grow familiar with. It was nothing but grays, blacks, and whites that enveloped them, leaving a cryptic monotone feeling of silence as the half lit moon above them shined down like an ever watching eye.

"So this is Hueco Mundo," Ichigo stated rhetorically in wander. "It seems like a pretty lonely place doesn't it? There's nothing here, it's completely desolate."

"There are some plants around, but they seemed to be withered," Chad added.

"They're not exactly plants," Ishida interrupted while plucking off a branch from a nearby spiked like small tree. "They're made of some kind of quartz like crystals.

"So _that's_ Los Noches," Kein interrupted as she laid her eyes on the monstrosity of a dome white building in the distance surrounded by multiple white towers. The others turned to look in the direction she was facing as they gasped at the sight.

"You mean to tell me that _thing_ is Los Noches? It's enormous," Ichigo questioned.

"Are you _really_ that surprised? Aizen considers himself a god so naturally he'd build a palace to match his compensating ego. Not to mention accommodating for his top ten Espadas let alone who knows how many Arrancars he has in there."

"That makes sense," Ishida agreed.

"It's hard to tell exactly how far away it is," Chad observed, a little worried by its size.

"Well, at least seeing it from a distance gives us an idea of its size."

"But that doesn't change anything," Ichigo added, undeterred by its appearance. "In any case at least we're not going in _blind_."

"Exactly," Ishida agreed once again.

"Heh, well I don't really care. We're here to find Orihime and at this point I'm going to assume that's where they're keeping her."

"There's nothing to assume. She's definitely in there," Kein interrupted.

"What? You can sense her?" Ichigo questioned Kein.

"No, of course _not_. Maybe if she had _your_ amount of power I'd be able to, but it's just a feeling I have. Besides, there's nowhere else to go. This is it."

"You're probably right. There isn't any other place they can hide her."

"Enough talking. We need to move if we want to avoid needless battles. This place is full of Hollows."

"Alright then, lets go!"

_-Arrancar Meeting Chamber-_

Large towering white doors slowly creaked open as all the top ten Espadas piled into the large meeting room, commenting back and forth to each other.

"Looks like we have intruders."

"How do you know that?"

"A garganta was opened near the region of the palace—"

"—you idiot. It was probably just some Arrancar using it to travel around—"

"—yes but it wasn't just any _ordinary_ garganta."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It's too bad really. It would have been more interesting if they had broken into the throne room instead."

"Ugh, shut up. I'm tired as hell. Lets have some peace and quiet around here," Stark interrupted the useless chit chat as the remaining Espadas sat down quietly. At the back of the table sat Yammy and Aaroniero, then on the opposite sides next to them sat Halibel across from Barragan, Szayel across from Nnoitra, Stark across from Zommari, and lastly Ulquiorra across from Grimmjow with the last remaining chair that went to Aizen.

"Good morning my _dear Espada_," the lord entered in with his subordinates; Gin and Tousen. "It seems we're under attack. Before we talk about that, let's have some tea first."


	2. Nell Tu

**Nell Tu**

"So, does everyone have a cup of tea? Good, now listen carefully to what I have to say. Begin the presentation Kaname."

"Sir." Tousen shifted a lever that was stuck inside the wall behind Aizen's chair as a holographic type of imagery appeared from the middle of the meeting table. In the middle of the beam of light showed a type of broadcast outside of Los Noches as the Espadas could see who the intruders were.

"There are four intruders trying to break in; Uryuu Ishida, Yasutora Sado, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Kein Marasuna."

When the sound of Kein's name along with the mix of her image showed on the broadcast it caused Grimmjow to gasp as he stared more intently into the beam of light as images of his previous fights with Kein flashed through his mind. He wasn't one to dwell on any type of idea in particular as most of the time he could give a shit less, but the idea of fighting Kein one last time he couldn't help but let slip through his mind on occasion. Even though she was just some mere female Shinigami, she was an opponent that he had never before fought that understood the passion of battle. She understood the thrill of cutting an enemy down without mercy and ripping an enemy to shreds to be exhilarating.

Oh yes. If there was anyone that was going to get to fight her first it was going to be _him_. He wanted one last shot at her and to this time around force her to truly bring out her powers. He knew the last couple of times she was holding back. He could see it in her face and he could read it in her actions through battle. Oh yes…_she held back_ either from distraction or from protection of her friends and it angered him and he was now determined to get a real fight out of her even if it meant _killing her_. He wasn't sure how the situation would present itself or how he was going to go about getting her to fight him seriously at 100%, but he was going to do whatever it took.

"You mean these are our enemies?" Aaroniero asked rhetorically.

"Ridiculous! When you said we were under attack I assumed it was some kind of army. These are just a bunch of kids and some Ex-Shinigami!" Barragan barked.

"I don't see what the fuss is all about," agreed Szayel.

"I wouldn't underestimate these so called _kids_. Others have made the same mistake. Aside from the exception of Kein Marasuna, they're Humans that were once labeled Ryoka. Some time ago four of them broke into the Soul Society and successfully took on the 13 court guard squads."

"So, that means one of them is missing. Where's the fourth warrior?" Zommari asked.

"That would be Orihime Inoue."

"Oh so they've come to save their friend have they? Why not let them try? They look weak as hell," Nnoitra scoffed mockingly.

"Have you been listening at all? Lord Aizen just told us not to underestimate them," Halibel interrupted.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were worried about these little brats. Are you scared?" He further asked in a grinning sneer at Halibel.

"What's that?" Halibel barked back.

Lightly slamming his hand upon the table, Grimmjow abruptly got up in interruption as he silently began to leave the chamber. "Where are you going Grimmjow?" Tousen asked in irritated politeness.

"I'm going to _kill_ them. You have to exterminate pests as soon as they start infesting your home."

"Lord Aizen hasn't given such an order yet. _Sit_ back _down_."

"Hey! It's perfectly clear what he wants done! I'm going to remove these intruders!"

Grimmjow wasn't foolish enough to out rightly disobey orders, but he had no problem stretching the truth in order to gain his own means. He wanted to take Kein on for a third time and the only way to do that was to make it seem like he was running an errand for Lord Aizen. It worked the last time even though it cost him an arm, but only at the behest of Tousen and not on a direct order by Aizen.

"Grimmjow…"

"…yes?"

"I appreciate your intentions and enthusiasm, but I'm not finished speaking yet. Could you return to your seat for now?"

Grimmjow stood in silence without answer as the jawbone masked Espada waited to see what Aizen would do, but as always Aizen was cool and collected.

"Well? I can't make out your answer, _Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez._"

And then suddenly Aizen powered up just a portion of his reiatsu, nearly choking Grimmjow with it as the sixth Espada became overwhelmed within seconds of being touched by it. He was forced to his knees as he then bent over on all fours, Aizen letting up his power so that the Espada could get a breather.

"Good, I see you understand. Members of the Espada, as I've pointed out to you we have four enemies. It's unwise to underestimate them, but there is no need to become overwrought either. All of you are to return to your quarters and be as if everything were normal. Don't be impatient. Just sit and wait for the enemy to come to us. And don't be concerned. Regardless of the situation, as long as you remain calm and stay with me they are no match for us. We are unstoppable."

_-On the Sands-_

Needing to take a breather, Ichigo and the others collapsed upon the sandy ground.

"Damnit! It seems like we've been running across this desert for hours! And no matter what we're not any closer to that structure," Ichigo whined legitimately.

Chad looked again at the palace in the distance as he stated yet another well observed observation, "It's all perspective. The crystal trees in front of it look as small as needles; for the trees to look that small from this distance and the palace itself to look so big in contrast we have to assume that it's unbelievably huge."

"Are you sure it's not a mirage?" Ichigo asked as Kein busted out a loud laugh, "HA, HA, HA! A _mirage_, puwhahaha!"

"And what the hell are _you_ laughing at?/i"

"There's no way we'd be able to see a mirage here. Shall I explain the concept of a mirage to you Ichigo?" Ishida asked in rhetorical sarcastic irritancy.

"Don't start with me!" Ichigo barked before his attention was directed towards a very small lizard like creature that crawled up a few feet from him. It was a brown type of lizard that had a hole through its midriff while its entire head and face was covered in a white type of mask, its eyes completely black with red pupils. It soon crawled away and dug into the sand.

"You know when we first got here I thought that we discovered that this was a world where nothing was able to live, but surprisingly there's some little animals here even though they're all Hollows. Now wait, don't Hollows have to constantly eat Human souls to survive? I wonder what these little guys end up eating to stay alive."

"Even in the Human world there are desert like terrains that normally a Human could not survive in and yet they contain small insects and creatures. Hueco Mundo isn't as sad and desolate as one may see it. Sure it may not have shopping malls or grand waterfalls or anything, but it's a home here to the Hollows just as much as Soul Society is to the Shinigamis and just as much as the Living World is to the Humans. Each place has its own advantages and disadvantages. Hollows really aren't as monstrous as the Shinigami's make them out to be. They just simply feed off of different things than we do to survive. They don't do it out of choice, it's because it's in their nature and they have to if they want to live." Kein explained in sympathy, not at all hating Hollows as most of the other Shinigami's did.

Ishida further stated, "In Hueco Mundo reishi is highly concentrated throughout the air; that's good for the smaller Hollows. I imagine that they can absorb enough energy by simply breathing."

"There's reishi in the air? Come on, how could you even know that?" Ichigo barked out in question.

"Oh my GOD! Are you seriously asking that Ichigo? And you've been a Shinigami Representative for _how_ long?"

"Hey, shut up you damn blueberry! Just because I was made a representative, doesn't mean I suddenly have all the knowledge you do about Shinigamis and Soul Society."

"Yeah, whatever carrot top."

"Quincy's make use of the ambient reishi when they fight. Heh, the higher density the reishi, the stronger we are. Once I get the hang of it I should be able to fight better than in the world of the living or even in the Soul Society."

Ichigo merely grinned snidely as he replied, "Oh well that's interesting. You say you function better when there's a lot of reishi around. Sure sounds like a Hollow to me."

"Excuse me! Shinigamis are practically the same!" Ishida retorted, standing in irritation.

"Well I'm not. I'm _different_."

"Yeah right, just you. Rukia had to go back to the Soul Society for a while before she could regain _her_ powers."

"Rukia's just weird like that," Ichigo jested back as the two continued to banter at each other.

"Keep this in mind; the higher amount of reishi benefits the Arrancars as well as me. I don't know how many Hollows Aizen has turned into Arrancars. More to the point, it's hard to say how well he's able to control them. As far as the Arrancars are concerned, we're not only the enemy…we're also _food_. Even if we should come across a normal looking Hollow we're going to have to be extra vigilant. The way I figure, the additional reishi in Hueco Mundo's air will make it a lot stronger then it ever would be if we encountered it in the world of the living. Therefore we need to—"

"—you talk too much Uryuu. Let's roll."

"Hey! Stop interrupting me, this is important!"

"You're such a pain in the ass, but feel free to keep talking. Let's go Chad, Kein."

Before Ichigo and Chad could resume walking however, Kein stepped in front of Ichigo with a stern gaze.

"Hm? Hey, what's with that look on your face?"

"You really are _dense_ you know what?"

"Stop getting on my case already!"

"How long can you hold your Vizard mask?"

"Huh?"

"How long can you hold your mask?" Kein insisted on getting an answer.

Ichigo hesitated slightly as he answered, "11 seconds."

"Now, apply what Ishida has been saying and imagine holding that mask for 60 seconds or _more_."

Ichigo gasped at the thought as he slowly began to realize that maybe all of Ishida's jibber jabber wasn't as pointless after all.

"Listen Ichigo, I know it's a lot to take in for you, but everything that Ishida has stated is a _monstrous_ advantage to us. This is more of a suicide mission then you can _even imagine_ Ichigo. Of course at this point there's no turning back, but it's very likely we could all _die_ here. So if you're going to plunge yourself into oblivion the _least_ you could do is understand the basics of how your powers are affected in the different worlds. Your mask and my mask are based on Hollow powers and we are now in the world of the Hollows. The powers our Hollow mask provides will be more powerful here than in any other place. You need to understand that and take advantage of it if you have any hopes of making it out of this alive let alone if we're going to get Orihime."

A silence broke between the two as he reflected upon her words. "Well nice to know that someone finally agrees with me," Ishida stated as Kein smiled back at him. "I don't know about for these two, but it's refreshing to hear you talk about it. Gives me a nice summary of the things I've learned for so many years. It's amazing how I can forget some of even the basic knowledge of these worlds."

However, amongst all the chit chat it wasn't long before they were quickly interrupted by a shocking disruption. They stopped and turned around at the sound of what appeared to be screaming and yelling. And out from the ground came a giant worm like purple creature that had a bullhorn like mask atop its head.

Beside it were two other strange creatures both of which that had humanistic bodies with two arms and two legs, one was purple skinned with a horn like mask that covered its entire head with a skinny body while the other was rather fat in a yellow type of jumpsuit that had a creepy type of full headed mask with a giant mouth and large yellow eyes, but out of all these strange appearances, there was yet a fourth being that stood out the most from the other three; a small human like child that was running away from them, completely covered in a green hooded robe with teal short hair and reddish elongated circular oval shaped markings that stretched from one cheek bone to the other.

"A Human?" Ichigo barked.

"No way, there can't be another Human living here. That's impossible!"

"We'll deal with that later! We've got to save her!" Fearing that the child was in danger, Ichigo took his wrapped sword and swung it into the fat yellow Hollow like creature as it was thrown backwards. The much skinnier purple like Hollow yelled out in worry, "My brother!" Ishida and Chad went after the other two creatures as they were all ready to attack, but they stopped the second they heard the child cry out, "Stop that! Leave them alone! What did we do to you? Stop picking on us will yah? Why don't cha just leave us alone?"

The child continued to cry out as she unveiled her head from out under the hood of her small robe revealing a mask that looked like a flat fat type of skull bone that covered her entire head. It had a crack that stretched from the back of it and towards the front left side with teeth only on the right side of it. The crack followed in the same direction into a scar that went down her forehead and stopped at her nose. Ishida, Chad, and Ichigo immediately stopped attacking the three strange Hollow creatures as they looked over at the child. Kein slowly approached as she knelt down and stared at the girl.

"A mask? Then are you a…a Hollow?"

With the confusion died down, the girl and the group of creatures bowed down before Ichigo and the others as she profusely apologized. "Please leave us alone! We're reaaaaaally sorry! We never thought our game of eternal tag would cause such a misunderstanding. It'll never happen again."

The four were rather dumbfounded as Ishida questioned, "You mean you play a game called _eternal_ tag?"

"Unfortunately there's nothing else to do here in Hueco Mundo to pass the time."

"Eternal tag? But you were crying while running away from them."

"Sure! Nell is a masochist and it's no fun for Nell unless Nell is chased to the point that Nell starts to cry," she answered happily as Ichigo hit the big yellow creature upside the head in anger, "Why the hell are you teaching this kid words like masochist?"

"Wait I'm confused. Nell is your name right?" Ishida asked the child as she answered happily, "That's right! Nell is an Arrancar and Nell's full name is Nell Tu."

"An Arrancar?" Ichigo blinked in question.

"Nell sure is! All these are Nell's brothers," as she lifted her hand towards the skinny purple Arrancar as he answered, "I'm Nell's older brother Pesche." As she then lifted her hand towards the big yellow and black dotted Arrancar he answered, "I'm the oldest brother, Dondechaka!"

"Brother?" Chad questioned rather puzzled as Nell finally lifted her hand towards the big worm creature, "And this guy right hear is our pet…" as it smiled brightly "…his name is Bawabawa!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait—"

"—you have a question?"

"Since when do Arrancars have siblings and pets?" Ichigo asked.

"Whadaya mean? Arrancars have always had those!"

"When I met Nell I thought she was so cute that I decided to become a big brother you know what I'm talkin about?"

"Yep, same here."

Ichigo sighed, "but that doesn't mean you're really siblings at all." The four Arrancars gasped as Nell cried out, "But if these aren't my siblings then what are they then?"

"Not her brother, what are you talkin about?"

"NO WAAAAAY!"

Kein was laughing on the inside as Ichigo tried to take back his words, "Uh, I mean, what am I talking about? Sure! You guys could _definitely_ be siblings!"

A moment of silence passed before Ichigo further questioned, "This is all bizarre. Are you sure you guys really are Arrancars?"

"Hey, what are you trying to say? Can't you see this here?" As she pointed at her head, "A beautifully cracked Arrancar mask!"

"It's just that…you seem…different from the Arrancars that invaded the world of the living."

"Oh! But of course we do! The Arrancars that went to the world of the living are called Numeros."

"Numeros? Wait, what are they?"

"Numeros are the guys that are even stronger than the Menos Grande that is before they turned into Arrancars. All the Numeros can be identified by two digit numbers and serve directly under the Espada!"

"They sure have it good!" Pesche agreed. "You're telling me! It just ain't right."

"Numeros are combat experts. They're an elite fighting force! There's no comparison to them and garbage bugs like us," Nell further explained.

"Garbage bugs?" Ichigo wondered. "

"You have some nerve telling us we don't look like Arrancars when you look less like Arrancars than we do! You don't even have a mask and you wear a black Kimono. You're dressed more like uhhh—"

"—a Shinigami you know what I mean?"

"Yeah like a Shinigami."

It was then the strange group of Arrancars suddenly paused in thought as they realized what they just said. "Wh-What are you guys anyway?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami."

"Kein Marasuna…um…_retired_ Shinigami."

"Uryuu Ishida, I am a Quincy."

"Yasutora Sado, I'm a Human."

"TWO SHINIGAMIS?"

"A QUINCY AND A HUMAN?"

"What are we going to do? You know what this means? You're the bad guys!"

"You mean…you didn't have any idea who we really were?" Ichigo asked a bit dumbfounded.

"That's right because you didn't say who you were!"

"You should have told us from the start!"

"Bad guys I can't believe it!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kein yelled out loud as she got in front of the others and approached Nell who was overtaken by Kein's tone of voice, but not wanting to scare the child Kein knelt down on one knee and looked Nell up and down like a test subject. Something didn't place right. The look on her face spelled out concern as a squirming bad feeling hit the middle of her chest.

"Uryuu, what was it you said before…about Arrancars taking on a Human form?"

"Huh? Oh…" as he adjusted his glasses "…when a Menos Grande becomes an Arrancar it doesn't always take on a Human form. Only the most powerful class, the Vasto Lordes, take on a Human shape…" as he paused in thought realizing what Kein was asking "…_100% of the time_."

"Even if they do become Arrancars many of them won't take on a Humanoid form. Also the lower their intelligence the more they resemble an ordinary Hollow…right? Isn't that what you said?"

The group was in silence as Nell looked up at Kein in curious question. "Wait a minute just what are you trying to insinuate? Are you saying this child might be a Vasto Lorde? How could that be?"

"You said so yourself. The most powerful take on a Human shape 100% of the time. This girl, aside from what we can't see from under her robe, has a completely Human shaped body with only but a mask and a scar upon her forehead. Despite her speech impediments…she's the most Human of the group. She could very likely be an Espada."

The group then gasped as Nell protested out at Kein, "What? Nell an Espada? But that's not right! Nell is just an Arrancar!"

Kein just merely smiled at the girl. She couldn't help but feel her heart melt at the innocent cuteness in comparison to the harsh landscape of Hueco Mundo. She felt no deception or malignance from the girl and so for now she would take the girl at her word. Matched with a gentle smile, she placed a warm hand upon the girl's forehead as Nell at first winced, but then she looked up and saw the tenderness in Kein's eyes almost with a motherly feel to them.

"You know you kind of remind me of Yachiru from Squad 11. She's small like you only with pink hair and black Shinigami attire. Her looks are deceiving though as she's very powerful for just being a child. I'm glad you have some friends to be by your side otherwise I couldn't imagine how lonely it would be here for a girl at your age. I guess it doesn't matter at this point and we've wasted enough time. I don't feel she's a threat of any kind so we should probably be on our way," she stated informatively as she stood up, rejoining the group and heading on their way.

"It was nice meeting you Nell. Hopefully in time this place will be wiped of Aizen's influence and you can be free to roam wherever you please."

As she began to walk away from the girl, Nell suddenly yelled out "Hey, are you running away?" Taken by the yelled question Kein sharply turned around with a blatant "HUH?"

"You're just going to run away after what you did to us?"

"W-Whaaa?" Nell then put on the puppy eyed dog look on the brink of tears as Kein sighed. Ichigo too felt a little bad that they had to leave the girl behind, but it was too much of a danger to take her with.

"I wish I could stay and play Nell, but we're on a mission to save a friend of ours from inside the palace. I don't know how long it'll take, but when our mission is done and over with I promise I'll come back for you."

Despite the encouragement in Kein's voice, Nell broke into tears as she cried out "That's so mean! You were just toying with Nell's feelings when you should have just killed Nell instead! It would have been much less painful for Nell that way! Waaaaaaaah!"

Kein let out a very heavy sigh as Ichigo commented, "You just had to put on the motherly act didn't you?"

"WHAT?" Kein retorted in question. "What the hell do you mean _motherly act_? I'm not even in a relationship with anyone let alone a _mom!_ How the hell was I supposed to know she'd react like this? She found us first not the other way arou—"

"—since you asked for death I shall grant you your wish."

The deep menacing voice came from underground as suddenly a giant Arrancar appeared from beneath the sand. "What the hell? That's huge!" Ichigo commented as Kein instinctively went over to Nell and quickly took up the girl in her arms.

"It's Runaganga, the guardian of the white sand!"

"Hey quit your squirming!"

The guardian looked down upon the much smaller beings below him that seemed like ants in comparison as he spoke aloud, "I was just informed only moments ago by Los Noches that we had intruders. I never would have guessed they had you measly garbage bugs acting as spies. Unforgiveable! I'm going to turn you all into desert sand!"

"Hey shut up before I turn you into an ash tray!" Kein yelled out nonchalantly, not in the least bit alarmed by the Arrancar.

"This guy doesn't look like he wants to play around," Ichigo stated as he stood in front of Kein and Nell in a protective stance. "Alright lets go monster! Getsuga Tenshou!" He yelled in a fiery tone as his attack blazed through the Arrancar's head, splitting it in two.

"Now he's toast."

"You're such a freaking amateur."

"Who the hell are you calling amatu—" Ichigo tried to bark back before Kein interrupted him and tossed Nell into his chest as Ichigo quickly grabbed her "—hey what are you doing?"

"Hey, why are you tossing Nell around!" The girl yelled as well as Kein further explained in irritation, "If you hadn't noticed, the guy is made of sand. That's not going to take care of the job carrot top," she lectured as within seconds the monster's head formed right back together.

"What the hell?"

"So you think you can take me on do you? Well then I hope you're prepared for an eternal sleep!"

Lifting his fist, the Arrancar then swung with all his might as he pounded it into the ground, trying to crush Kein, Nell, and Ichigo, but they easily dodged out of the way.

"How ill-mannered you are!"

With another swing of his other fist, the wind began to pick up quick enough to form a sandy tornado as it came towards the group's way. Ichigo held Nell close to his chest as she clasped onto him, trembling a little in fear, but the warmth from his chest was soothing to her as this was the first time someone had protected her so closely. She got a similar vibe from Kein when she was held in her arms who was now standing in front of everyone ready to set out her attack.

"How persistent you are. I'm going to finish you off all at once!"

Lifting his fist for a third time he then swung it outwards as three more sandy tornados were formed. Ichigo tried swinging another Getsuga Tenshou as it split the monster's head in half once more only for it to form back once again.

"Stop wasting your energy damn it!"

"Then shut up and do something!" The carrot top and blueberry argued a bit as the group dodged out of the way from the tornados.

"Fools! Did you think you could defeat me with such a _weak_ attack?"

"Man this is ridiculous," Ichigo commented to himself.

"Ichigo, Kein, lets combine attacks!" Ishida yelled out the idea, Chad agreeing "We'll wipe this guy out without a trace!"

"Right!" Gently putting Nell down beside himself, Ichigo as well as the others prepared their attacks as they chanted out loud "GOUKYUU JIGEN…GETSUGA TENSHOU…GINREI KOTAKU...EL DIRECTO!"


	3. The Promise to Return

**The Promise to Return**

As the attacks hit simultaneously, the Arrancar yelled out as his entire body diminished away, merging with the sand below grain by grain.

"So did we do it?" Ichigo asked as Ishida answered "I'm not really sure."

"That thing is made of sand. Don't be surprised if our attacks didn't work, which means I'll probably have to–" as her words were cut off from a rumbling in the ground. Nell clutched to Ichigo's leg "He…he's coming!" And then suddenly the ground before them started spinning as the sand below their feet suddenly turned into quick sand.

"Crap!"

"Oh no!"

"Bawabawa!"

Seeing that Nell was quickly sinking Ichigo threw out his hand to her commanding "Grab my hand! Don't let go of me! You got that?"

Nell looked up into his fierce protective eyes as her hand was clutched into his own, repling back "Nell wont let go!" using her other hand to clasp onto the side. "Kh! Isn't there something we can do about this?" Ichigo yelled in question at the other three who were struggling to keep their bodies upright.

"It seems impossible," Ishida stated.

"We gotta find a way to attack this guy."

"Are you guys kidding me? It's not rocket science. Just think of the one thing that breaks down sand!" Ishida thought for a moment as he immediately replied "Water!"

"Yes. The one way to get to this guy is through water."

"Kein's right. Water is his biggest weakness."

"Water in a desert huh?" Chad replied back. "Where are we going to find water around here?"

"There isn't any! It's impossible! That's why Runaganga is invincible. That's why he guards the palace!" Nell implored.

A maniacal laugh bellowed from the ground as the creature's body formed up once again. "I'm going to swallow you all up in one fowl swoop!" His jaw suddenly opened dramatically, the rim of the mouth covered with deadly sharp teeth as he began to lean his body in for the final kill.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed in anger trying to figure out what he was going to do next.

"Guess I have no choice!" Kein yelled as she summoned the physical form of her sword once more as she began to chant "Rei de—" but her attack command was cut short when suddenly a blast of ice was shot out in the open at Runaganga as he was completely froze over, toppling his body over to the ground as it broken into a thousand pieces. The sand pit the group was stuck in had now stopped moving as they were free to get their limbs out from the ground, but not without first taking notice of where the attack had come from as they looked up behind them and saw two figures in the distance.

"I know that attack from anywhere…" Kein began in mid sentence as she turned around and saw a pure white Zanpakutou vertically placed under a gentle hand "…Rukia…Renji," Ichigo finished her sentence.

Nell gasped in awe as she yelled out "More Shinigami's! More of the bad guys!"

Ichigo was nearly ecstatic as he began to run over to them as they landed upon the ground, closer to the group. Kein just smiled warmly as she laid her eyes upon Rukia. It almost felt like Kaien was there in spirit with her, protecting them under his gentle wing.

"Rukia…Renji…you guys are here!"

However, the tender moment was suddenly fiercely broken as Rukia threw an uppercut to Ichigo's jaw. Tag teaming Renji with a pat to the hand, Renji then stepped in and punched Ichigo to the ground.

"Hey, easy!" Nell yelled as the rest of the group just stood in the distance and watched in bewilderment as Kein commented under her breath, "Man I'm glad I didn't go over there."

"Are you alright Ichigo?" Nell asked.

"N-No I'm n-not."

"YOU IDIOT! Why did you go off on your own to Hueco Mundo? Why didn't you just wait for us to come back and help you?"

"Because…I had no idea that you were actually going to come back and—"

"—OF COURSE WE WERE! NO MATTER _WHAT_!"

Ichigo and Kein gasped simultaneously at the sudden outburst. Rukia might be small in appearance, but she could verbally pack a wallop just as much as Kein could.

"Renji and I were planning on coming back from the very beginning. Why didn't you wait for us? Why couldn't you trust us? I thought we were supposed to be your friends Ichigo."

The orange haired Shinigami just stared at her in a blank look as he realized "Yeah, you're right," as Rukia then smiled at him, standing up once more as she continued "Well as long as you understand now. Please don't make me confirm something as silly as this ever again. That aside…who are _they?_" She asked in reference to Nell and her friends.

"Huh? What kind of rude question is that? NEL TU!" "DONDACHAKA!" "PESCHE GA TISHE!" "TOGETHER WE ARE……" as their greeting chant mumbled together, completely off.

"You guys aren't exactly on the same page. Well you get the idea. They're all Hollows," Ichigo explained to Rukia as she commented further in question "What idea am I supposed to get?" The group of Hollows began to bicker back and forth about the name of their group as Bawabawa began to cry feeling left out. Then apologizing they formed him back into the group as they began to introduce themselves once more.

"It's time for you guys to be quiet now. Are you ready to get going? Come on."

"Alright Ichigo."

Finally with some peace and quiet the group began to walk towards the palace leaving Nell behind once more, however Kein stood beside the girl as she knelt down next to her and asked, "Hey Nell, you've been in Hueco Mundo for a long time right? So that means you'd know at least most of its layout?"

"Yeah, Nell thinks so," she answered as she began to tear up watching Ichigo walking in the distance.

"Would you know the easiest way to get us to the palace?" Nell then looked up at her as a big smile appeared on her face. "Yeah of course Nell does!" Kein then smiled back at her "Great. Hey guys wait a second," as the group turned around to face her.

"Nell knows how to guide us to Los Noches. I think it would be safe to follow her lead since she's been around here a lot longer than any of us have."

Finding the idea to be good, it wasn't long before everyone was climbed aboard Bawabawa as the worm Hollow carried them across the never ending sand. The group sat scattered as Ichigo sat up at the front while Kein sat next to Rukia. Nell however sat right near Ichigo's lap as she clutched to his arm, glaring back in Kein and Rukia's direction. Kein blinked a few times as she tried to figure out why Nell was glaring back at them until she realized she was glaring at Rukia.

"Uh, why is she staring at me like that?" asking Ichigo as he replied in a heavy tone "I don't know."

"May I ask you what your relationship is with Itsuygo?"

Rukia just kind of leaned over in confusion, "What?"

Renji could only smile as he commented in sarcasm, "You're pretty popular with the ladies!"

Kein laughed a little as Ichigo replied in irritation, "Just shut up. Hey by the way, where did you guys get those cloaks? Did you pick them up from somewhere?" Rukia just tossed her gaze to the side as she replied reluctantly, "They're gifts. I was told that Hueco Mundo's deserts have a pretty rough terrain and you need protection."

"Who said that?"

Rukia only blushed further as she turned her head even more to the side in soft reply "My brother did."

The entire group gasped as Ichigo further asked Renji "Than…does that mean Byakuya sent you guys all the way here TO FIND ME?"

"Well actually it was Kisuke that opened up the garganta for us, but it was my captain who got us to the world of the living," Renji answered accordingly.

"My brother said that the only order received was the one to bring us back to the Soul Society. He never received any orders concerning what to do with us after he brought us back so he didn't care what we did. See?"

Ichigo could only snicker in snide amusement. "Yeah I see. Byakuya did that huh? He sure has gotten rather soft lately."

"He also said that it must be unpleasant for the enemy to have the deengy boy wandering around."

Kein burst into laughter as Ichigo scowled with irritation, clenching his fists and punching into Bawabawa.

"That bastard!"

Bawabawa cried out as the others protested "Ichigo what are you doing punching our ride?"

"That's right! Don't pick on Bawabawa! If you want to pick on someone, please pick on Nell!"

"Ah! ENOUGH!"

_-The Princess' Room-_

Orihime stood alone in her room, now clothed in her newly fitted Arrancar outfit that adorned her body nearly like a princess' dress. The moon outside her window that shined through the steel bars was every silent and ever still.

"That outfit unexpectedly suits you," a voice suddenly spoke out behind her as she gasped and turned around to see Ulquiorra standing in the doorway of her room. "Ah! You scared me! When did you come in?"

"Just this second. Don't fuss over everything. It's quite annoying. I have some news. Your friends have entered into Hueco Mundo."

"Why would they come here?"

"Why you ask? They have come to _save you_," he further stated in a monotone voice. "Why else would they choose to come here? They have no other reasons."

"In order to save me…"

"…correct. However, as of now that should mean nothing to you. We already own both your body and soul. _That_ you're wearing what you are solidifies that fact, Inoue Orihime."

His words, although were not spoken harshly, were indeed _cold_ in nature; just simple straight hard facts that he was trying to stick into her mind. She sighed lightly while replying "Yes."

"Say it, your body and soul…just what purpose do they have now?"

"Yes sir. Their only purpose is for Lord Aizen and his ambition," she obediently replied in a drone type of answer, but no matter what he made her say, no matter what he tried to pound into her head, Ulquiorra nor Lord Aizen could change what was in her _heart_ and her heart was for Ichigo…and her friends.

_-Outside the Palace-_

Without further interruption the group had finally made it to the palace walls as they stopped just within reach of the ever daunting structure. Rukia placed a hand upon it, trying to sense out what it was possibly made of and if it could be broken through.

"This wall…I wander what it is. It doesn't seem to be made out of sekkiseki," but this didn't seem to deter Ichigo in the slightest as he proudly approached alongside Renji as he stated with pride, "Well hell if it's not sekkiseki, then we should be able to break through _easily_."

Placing a hand upon his sword's handle, a big grin creased across his face as he commanded loudly, "Alright! Let's go Renji!"

"Hey, you're not the boss here, _smartass._"

Kein was going to join in, but she wanted to save every ounce of her energy for the big invasion inside, not knowing or being able to perceive what she or the others were truly going to face, but most of all she wanted to save her strength for _him_. She wanted to save her strength for Grimmjow if God forbid she would be able to fight him one last time. The two Shinigamis powered up massively as they impact against the wall and soon, within seconds, they finally broke into the main palace as the wall shattered. Smoke began to clear inside as if it was being sucked in instead of being blown outward.

"Did we make it through?" Ichigo asked as Renji replied, "Looks like it. Wind is passing through."

"HEY! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST DO? If you were looking for the gate just head in that direction for three days and you'll find it!"

"Three days? Oh my god screw _that_. They should probably thank us for creating another entrance for them," Kein snickered.

"Dumbass, we aren't their friends! You think they'd let us in so easily? Besides, Kein has a point. Who has the time to walk around for three days? Nell, thank you for bringing us this far, but I'm afraid this is where it has to end. If you involve yourself with us anymore I'm afraid you might be branded as traitors. And so…this is goodbye."

Ichigo wasn't exactly the one for goodbyes, but Kein could only take one look at Nell and feel and know the sadness she was now going to feel even though she herself promised Nell that she would come back for the girl when this was all done and over with.

"See yah!"

Ichigo bid as he and the others began running through the entrance, leaving Kein to stand as the last one as the blue haired Ex-Shinigami sighed a little and bid a final fairwell, "Goodbye Nell. I give you my word I'll come back for you."

And then off she went after Ichigo. However, the second they began running was the second they heard Nell's voice echoing through the dense hallway as she began to retort in a cry, "But we already became traitors from the minute Ruraganga stopped us! No, it might even be worse than that now! Lord Aizen may probably already seen through everything! And there's no way Lord Aizen would forgive traitors! And even if Lord Aizen did, the Espada definitely wouldn't! If you don't take us with you, we'll just be killed here! You gotta take us with you! Come on! I'LL CRY! UBUBUBUEEEEEEEEE! Ichigo you stupid badly PIECE OF POOP!"

His patience absolutely stretched thin from the crying, finally snapping, "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I GET IT ALREADY! Stop crying!"

"IMPOTENT—"

"—I'm not impotent!"

"What's he shouting about?" Rukia asked in confusion.

"VIRGIN!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!"

"HA, HA, HA—" Kein began to bellow in a laugh "—do you think everything is funny you damn blueberry?"

"But you're so funny when you're angry!" Kein further laughed, finding the moment amusing.

"If you think it's so damn funny then _you_ can carry her."

"What? Why do _I_ have to carry her? You're the one she wants so badly," As just on cue Nell clutched to Ichigo's leg in a crying wale.

"ENOUGH ALREADY! You can come with us, just please stop your damn noise!" When the insanity had finally stopped, they made their way through the wall they blasted.

"This is one thick-ass wall. When is it gonna end?" Kein moaned.

"It's so dark so I can't see anything."

"Heh, guess I gotta do it. Just leave it to me!" Renji volunteered as he formed his hands together.

"Huh? What's that in your hand?" Ichigo asked snidely. "Shut up and watch! With a bit of ingenuity, Kidou can be used like this too. Hadou #31: SHAKKAHOU!"

A small explosion erupted from Renji's hands as a form of light was summoned forth, but what began as a large lit energy soon shrunk to a tiny marshmallow size light source. The group gathered around him as they began to mock openly, starting with Ishida, "Wow. What an immensely tiny glow. I didn't know you were such a low-key guy."

"FOOL! You should have used the chant, since you suck at Kidou!" Rukia commented in second as Ichigo easily jumped in third, "Hey forget about it. I'll just follow that bright red hair of yours. I mean come on they even have stories about this kinda stuff. Like that reindeer with the red nose for example."

"He never really did have a firm grasp on Kidou to begin with," Kein commented last as Renji retorted at her "Oh shut up! You're the _last_ person I need to hear criticism from considering you can't even use Kidou anymore you Hollowfied nutcase."

Glaring back in a near impulse to hit him, "Don't make me punch your head into a pineapple shake!"

Following Renji's hand held nightlight, the group ventured further down what seemed a never ending dark hallway.

"Hm, what kind of place is this anyway? I mean do you know if this place was even here before Aizen came?" He asked casually at Nell who was following behind in the back with Pesche and Dondachaka.

"Hm, the building above was built by Lord Aizen. Nell doesn't know about the basement part down here."

"Most likely…" Ishida theorized "…this place was part of an older building probably not used anymore."

"Well I don't care anyway. Let's go upstairs as soon as possible." It was then that Ichigo took a quick glance at Kein as he noticed a strange expression upon her face. It wasn't exactly sad, but it wasn't exactly happy either.

"Hey Kein, you alright?"

"Huh?" She looked back at him a little bewildered. She wanted to answer him what was truly bothering her, however she didn't feel the time was appropriate, neither did she really want to face the reality of something that could very likely happen while during their travels.

"It's nothing for now. I'll tell you in a little bit."

"Hey…" as he placed a warm hand on her shoulder with a smile "…we're in this together alright? Don't be afraid to tell me something." She smiled back, "I'm not afraid. I just need to think about it for a little while."

After what seemed like an hour of walking, the group finally came into a clearing as they entered a large chamber room that was filled along the wall with lit up small lamp fires, but it was also a room completely filled with doorway entrances that could lead to anywhere. The group stopped, sighed, and looked around.

"An intersection…" Ishida stated with concern, "…what a pain in the ass this is gonna be…" Renji remarked in irritation, "…shit, you've got to be kidding me," Kein further stated in worry as the knot in her stomach began to tighten.

Suddenly the atmosphere became dense as they could all feel a strange reiatsu and it was then Ichigo finally decided.

"Nell…sorry, but it looks like we'll have to part ways here after all. The spiritual pressure is too strong. There's no way you guys will be able to withstand it from this point on. I can't even imagine what might be facing us ahead."

A tightening feeling floated amidst the air as everyone began to prepare mentally for the battle to come.

"There're five paths…"

"…we've got no choice but to start on one end and make our way through."

"Not quite…" Rukia interrupted "…we'll each have to pick a path except for one that will go as a double team with another."

And of course Ichigo protested, "Are you crazy? We're going up against the Espada here! The smartest choice is obviously to stick together here!"

Rukia sighed, "You really think they'll come for us one on one? If we all just go off alone—"

"—enough already," Renji interrupted. "Worrying about a warrior's life on the battlefield is only an insult."

Ichigo blinked a few times as Rukia sighed further, "Moving together huh? No doubt this is because you're worried about me. That really isn't like you Ichigo. Just as I said before, don't waste your care on me. I didn't come here just to be protected by you!"

"I'll go with her," as the group was suddenly interrupted as they looked over at Kein. "There are only 5 doors, but 6 of us, which means and one of us has to go in a double team right? Well then, I volunteer myself to go with Rukia…" as she turned and faced her old time friend "…not because it's out of protection, but because it's been too long since we fought together, side by side, like we used to do on Squad 13. I don't know when I'll get another chance like this and I'm not going to let it go to waste."

The two then smiled at each other as Ichigo sighed in relief knowing that Rukia would be in good hands if he knew Kein was fighting beside her considering the power Kein had. "Alright, it's settled then. We'll split up."

Renji then jumped in, "Before we had off, let's do something for good luck."

"For good luck?"

"Yeah. Before heading off into a serious battle, there's a ritual-like chant we do in the Gotei 13. No one really ever uses it anymore, but for some reason I thought it might be a good idea—"

"—Renji wait," Kein interrupted politely as her expression saddened.

"There's something I need to go over with you guys before anything proceeds." It got real quiet as Kein looked Ichigo in the eyes. "Ichigo do you remember when you first came to the Soul Society and when we were all watching Aizen leave to Hueco Mundo?"

"Yeah, mostly. Why?"

"Do you remember what he said to me?"

_"…when you first became a Shinigami, from the beginning you were opposed to how things were run in Soul Society. You stated to me that you wish there was something you could do to improve things, but was unsure of your true role in taking part with this society. When you stated these things to me, it was then that I decided that for now I would not kill you, that your role has yet to be played a part in my plans. Soul Society is only the tip of the iceberg, just the beginning chapter to what can truly be reached, what has yet to be reached. Things do not have to be what they are. I plan to change everything you have come to know and all you have to do is but choose to come with me. However, I know you won't decide this here and now so I will give you from here until next time we meet for you to choose between what side you believe yourself to be on, and what side you desire to be on…"_

Kein sighed heavily, almost afraid to look her friends in the eyes.

"Guys…I don't know what to do if he manages to get a hold of me or if that's even a concern of his right now, but at this point in time anything is possible and I have no idea what angle or manipulation he would use as leverage to persuade me, but just know that…" as her speech was interrupted by Ichigo placing a firm hand upon her shoulder as he could tell she was tearing up "…Kein whatever happens, I know you'll do whatever you can…whatever you think is the best approach if you get into that situation."

"We trust you Kein," Ishida encouraged.

"Yeah," Chad agreed.

"We know this isn't an easy situation so just do your best okay?" Rukia supported with a smile. Feeling like a weight was lifted from her shoulder Kein let out a deep sigh.

"Is that all you wanted to tell us?"

"Yeah, that's it. I'm ready now."

Taking lead once more Renji bellowed, "Alright! Put out your hands…what…don't look at me like that! I don't even want to do it myself!" Reluctantly, but strongly the group put one hand in the middle on top of each other's hand as Renji began to chant, "We! Are about to head to the battle field! _Believe_ our blades will not shatter! _Believe_ our souls will not be cut! Even if our steps separate, our iron will remains solid! Promise! Even if the ground may split, WE WILL COME BACK ALIVE TO THIS PLACE!"

And with an exploding separation, the group split up, each taking a path of their own leaving Nell and her companions to themselves.

"Hey they left you know what I'm talkin bout?" Dondachaka spat out.

"So…w-w-what should we do?" Pesche asked in a stutter as Dondachaka reluctantly replied, "Forget about it. If we turn back now it'll still be dangerous," but despite the warnings and commands of Ichigo, Nell just couldn't help but to keep holding onto him as she ran down the path he chose.

"Where ya goin Nell?"

"Ichigo! Nell is going after Ichigo!"

"Wha? Going after him?"

"Nell had…Nell had a lot of fun this far! It was really real fun, actually! I still…I still want to keep going with Ichigo!"

And without further interruption, Nell ran off down the path that Ichigo had chosen.

"What?"

"Nell!"

"Alright, then we're going too!"

"Alright, lets do it! Uh huh…there's only one problem…which way did Nell go?" As they suddenly forget in the midst of the excitement.


	4. Tres Sciflas

**Tres Sciflas**

"She only showed discomposure for a second…she didn't even raise an eyebrow at my question…a strong woman," Ulquiorra thought to himself as he walked down the pure white elongated corridors of Los Noches. It was dead quiet as the sound of his footsteps echoed, but the quiet peacefulness quickly faded by a simple "Hey," that came from a nearby corner as Nnoitra poked his head out.

"How was it? How is the pet doing?"

Ulquiorra merely turned his head slightly in the Espada's direction, "Nnoitra—"

"…I know. You were told to look after that woman by Lord Aizen right? That's a good job. So, how far did you discipline her?" He asked snidely in an almost enjoyable tone, wanting to know how the girl was treated under Ulquiorra's care, but Ulquiorra merely paused in a moment of silence before simply walking by. Noitra wasn't going to accept that as an answer however as he quickly got in front of the Espada's way, slamming a hand against the wall as he towered over the much shorter Arrancar, the silver bracelets on his arm jingling from the vibration.

"Don't be all pissy. I'm just asking if you're doing it well. So?"

"Don't worry. That woman's been under Lord Aizen's spell since even before Hueco Mundo." Nnoitra scoffed slightly in response, "That' Kyouka suigetsu huh?"

"Not even. There's no need to use that. At the point we invited her here, I used many layered psychological cages. I commanded her to surrender using her friend's lives as a shield and then gave her 12 hours reprieve after that. Then I allowed her to say goodbye to one person on the condition that no one notice her."

A little irritated with Ulquiorra's explanation thus far Noitra replied, "That's the _cage?_"

Seeing that the lower ranking Espada wasn't getting the point, Ulquiorra further explained, "By giving her a reprieve and under such imminent circumstances, and then allowing her to say goodbye to a friend, she'll mistakenly think that we're showing her compassion and her mind will ease toward us a little, but in reality, during the 12 hour reprieve her thoughts weren't really in a state of being controlled by using her friends as shields. Furthermore, by allowing her to choose the person to say goodbye to, while her surrender was under duress, it creates the illusion that she chose out of her own will. And then after that, I made her come to the meeting place on her own by bringing her to Hueco Mundo from there, that illusion was even more strongly etched in her mind. It will gently melt even the will to escape."

"Furthermore…" as Nnoitra continued to listen with slight impatience and irritancy "…making her say goodbye to only one person without letting anyone know. Stated another way is, _being able to leave an impression that she said goodbye to one person only_."

"What is that? That's a mistake if she does that."

"Quite the opposite actually. An impression of saying goodbye is unmovable proof that until the moment of surrender she was able to move under her free will. That means, the stronger the impression that's left, the more it appears to her friends that she betrayed them of her own free will. Though it appears the last part wasn't a complete success. However, we can probably view it as Soul Society had withdrawn from this."

Smiling a bit as Nnoitra was finally understanding what Ulquiorra was getting at, "He's thought this through well. Should I say it's to be expected of Lord Aizen?"

"He's thought it through well? This is just a game to Lord Aizen. If it works, good. If it doesn't work, still good. Either way, that woman doesn't have the strength to escape from here, nor the thought or strength to go against us."

_-Meanwhile-_

It wasn't long before Aizen wanted Orihime in his presence to discuss a matter with her.

"I'm glad you've come, Orihime," a suave toned voice spoke out as Orihime was brought to Lord Aizen by Loly and Menoly. "Sorry to have called you here so suddenly. There's something I wanted to show you. Loly, Menoly, please leave."

And of course the two female Arrancars protested out, "B-But to leave Lord Aizen and someone like her alone…" but their protest was cut short when interrupted by an unforgiving glare from Aizen as they instantly silenced themselves and knelt heavily upon the ground in apology "Pardon us!" Leaving in a hurry as Loly quickly became irritated in jealousy, "Who is she?"

Having no further interruptions, "Could you look at this, Orihime?" As Aizen stuck his hand out to the side as a greenish circular thick pole came out from the ground. Touching it with but a finger the tip of it rotated into four separate circular rings as they encircled each other upward, revealing a strangely glowing orb from underneath them. Orihime looked upon the orb as she was quickly overwhelmed by it, thinking to herself _"What is this feeling…could this be…"_ as her thought was quickly cut short by Aizen's interpretation of her facial expression "…it seems you know. This is the Hougyoku. It's weakened quite a bit due to the repeated, instantaneous awakenings. But it's clearly going forward to a complete awakening. Turning Hollow's to Arrancars, the creation of the throne; neither is possible without this Hougyoku. The fact that I'm showing you this, think of it as proof of my trust in you."

He then approached her as he stood but a couple of feet from her as his height towered over her own.

"Your powers are rejecting a phenomenon, denying the very fact that the occurrence happened and extinguishing the very phenomenon; it's an incredible power. I have need of your powers, Orihime. You'll use that power for me…"

_"…won't you?"_

Orihime sat by herself once again in her isolated room as she contemplated what Aizen had just showed her. "I can't believe that man showed me the Hougyoku because he trusts me, but at least I know where the Hougyoku is kept." Aizen's words echoed through her head as she realized she now had a new purpose, "Thank you Ichigo, for coming to save me, but I found something I need to do here. And it's probably something only I can do. Using my powers, I'll return the Hougyoku to a state before it existed.

_-Los Noches Hallways-_

Ichigo ran steadily down the never ending halls of barren solitude as he desperately tried to make his way towards Orihime, hoping that all was going well for the others, but his solitary effort came to a crashing halt as his name was being belted throughout the passageway from behind him.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo gasped in surprised shock, "N-NELL? Wha…what the hell are you doing here? Go home!"

"Nell wanted to see you again, Ichigo!"

"LISTEN TO ME! Dammit! Alright then! Time for catch and release!"

Suddenly Nell yelled out some type of attack chant, "CHOUKASOKU!"

With a sudden burst of super high speed, Nell's head shot into Ichigo's stomach like a rocketing canon blast as he was knocked heavily to the ground, Nell laying on his stomach with her face buried in his belt.

"You, you bastard!"

"Nell wanted to see you, Ichigo, Nell wanted to see you!"

Rubbing his throbbing head he sighed heavily, "Meh, whatever, where are those other weirdos?" In happy reply Nell answered, "We left Bawabawa outside! He has to keep eating sand or else he'll die!"

"Not that guy, the other Don-something. Who are you talking about?"

"If you mean Dondachaka and Pesche they're following Nell…" as she paused in mid sentence, looking behind her as it was completely quiet with no one else in sight. "N-Not there! They're lost!  
DONDACHAKA AND PESCHE HAVE GOTTEN LOST?"

"No…I'd say the only thing around here that's lost is your mind."

The ruckus was suddenly interrupted as Ichigo quickly sensed a nearby spiritual pressure as he immediately stood up and got in front of Nell in a protective stance. "I-Ichigo? What's the matter?"

"Be quiet!" But then a big smile creased across his face as he looked forward to his first battle.

"Come on out! Bastard! WHO'S HIDING OUT THERE! I TOLD YOU TO COME OUT!"

Looking towards the ceiling, Ichigo watched as an Arrancar was speed stepping across the ceiling beams, but suddenly the man slipped on a step as he came crashing to the ground, dust and rubble following after as Ichigo looked at the scene with a _wtf_ expression.

"Umm…are you okay?"

Suddenly the Arrancar's hand shot out from the smoke as it pointed a large finger in Ichigo's direction as he began to make strange sound effects to some kind of weird ritual dance. "Jyan-jyan-jyan-jyan-jyan-jyan…" the smoke cleared showing him in a final pose "…HEY!" Ichigo and Nell could only be dumbfounded by the strange stupidity of this man as he continued to stay in a posed position, his features as well being on the strange side.

His hair was black that spiked back slightly, simply enough, but his Arrancar mask acted as a forehead shield that dipped in the middle just above his eyebrows that had a slash through each one. He bore a mustache that also had shaved slashes on both sides adorned with extended side burns and a beard that only covered his chin in a pointy fashion. The top part of his jacket acted as a sweater that had a collar that was stiff and shot up past his neckline, open on the front.

The under part of his sleeves has a row of hanging white tassels while his stomach was wrapped with a red cloth that acted as a belt. His pants weren't like the Espada's as they seemed to be more form fitting and belled out at the bottom like 1970's bell bottoms. His eyes were blue and there were small splits in the middle of his jacket top as well as a silver earring on his right ear.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Ichigo and Nell continued to stare in dazed bafflement as the Arrancar barked further "What's with your reaction?"

"It's just that—"

"—what's with your reaction? What's with your reaction?"

"Shut up. How many times are you going to repeat yourself—"

"—after just witnessing Lord Dordoni's magnificent entrance!"

"How was that magnificent? All you did was fall on your ass."

"Why are you trying to act so unfazed for?"

"It's not an act. We're both quite calm—"

"—and you, the little shrimp over there! At the very least, focus your eyes on me! Hmm…I see. I now see the vast difference between our senses, but I suppose nothing of these matters since you shall soon be defeated. NOW THEN, PREPARE YOURSELF SHINIGAMI! ARRANCAR NO.103 I, LORD DORDONI WILL CRUSH YOU HERE!"

"Dordoni the what? Is that some kind of pasta?"

"You fool! It has nothing to do with food!"

"Wait a minute, 103? Oh brother. That's a pretty high number isn't it?"

"Yeah, really high," Nell commented. "Isn't there supposed to only be two digit numbers?" Ichigo asked Nell further."

"That's right, two digits max. And you know what? I never even _heard_ of three digits for an Arrancar."

"HEY! What are you two mumbling about? What's with your pitiful faces?"

Sighing further, "I'm sorry…it's just that…you seam really weak," Ichigo lightly insulted as he placed a hand upon his sword and withdrew it, the wrappings instantly curling off.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? WHY DON'T YOU COME AND SEE FOR YOURSELF! DON'T BE CRYING AFTER I TRAMPLE YOU NINO!"

_-Video Room-_

A group of circular blue lights beamed a glistening glow in the darkness of the room as a voice spoke out in a cheery tone, "What's this? Looking at something? That's a slightly disturbing hobby you have there, Tousen."

"Unthinkable. Their movements interested you, so you came here to watch, right? Ichimaru."

"That's not it. I was just hiddin. You don't need to make such a scary face…" stopping in mid step as Gin looked down to find a hand upon his leg "...Tousen. What's with this little one?"

"Wonderwise!"

"Uuu—"

"—looks like the problem child is quite fond of you."

"Pure beings are always drawn to each other, although I'm not quite sure where his pureness lies yet."

"Interesting…" Gin continued in a strangely uplifted cheery tone "…him not liking me makes sense now."

"To be honest, I believe anyone would be wary of you, but more importantly look here." Gin casually walked over after being released from Wonderwise's grasp, peering at the screens on the panels in front of them. "Those six…have all split up."

"Oh my…you are right. Splitting up decreases their chances of victory. Do those children still not realize their own strength?"

"So it seems—"

"—and it seems not _all_ of them are split. Of course it's only natural that Ms. Marasuna would go along with Ms. Kuchiki considering they're from the same squad. How predictable of her, but that can be _easily_ taken care of."

"Yes, considering the interesting place they're headed towards—"

"—The Tres Sciflas Zone."

"Treeeeeeeees?" Wonderwise mumbled.

"Yes. You've barely arrived here, so you still know naught of it. Allow me to explain."

"The 3-digit numbers is the proof of divestiture, which means those who have had their rank divested. In other words, all those who carry a 3-digit number are _Privaron Espada_."

_-Los Noches Hallways-_

Before Ichigo could make a move, Dordoni was in front of him and then a split second later behind him as he blazed by with immense speed, giving a deep cut into Ichigo's shoulder. "ICHIGO!" Nell cried out as she saw the blood splatter upward into the air. _"No way!"_ Ichigo thought to himself in underestimated shock. Not wanting to give the Arrancar another chance to attack, he swung Zangetsu downward with a fierce vengeance, "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Blazing through the air, the attack was ready to hit its target, but with one foul backwards swooping kick of Dordoni's right leg, the attack was _easily_ deflected like an annoying fly being swatted away.

"My, my, didn't your mother ever teach you? Never judge a book by its cover, _Nino_."

Ichigo could only look on in wander, "What…the…?"

"Haven't you heard about us? We're the Privaron Espada. In short, we're fallen Espada. And so in other words, including myself, all those with 3-digit numbers are all Ex-Espada, Nino."

Without warning Dordoni came at Ichigo with a flying kick as the orange haired Shinigami flung up Zangetsu and blocked the attack as it drove his feet into the hardened floor beneath them, caving inwards as the floor was bulged upwards on the sides, smoke floating about from the debris. Pushing back with tremendous force, Ichigo slid backwards upon the ground as Dordoni gently levitated backwards with the fierce push as he softly landed upon the ground a good distance away. Then with a push of his foot Dordoni began to charge at Ichigo, first leaping through the air in a somersaulting fashion as his foot broke a few beams, and second came crashing down upon Ichigo's blade once again as the boy struggled to hold the Arrancar back.

Ichigo found this quickly strange as it seemed the Arrancar's speed was much faster and his strength increasingly stronger as he was suddenly pushed back and broken through a wall. The boy found himself suddenly in another chamber and in mid air. Ichigo stared down below finding the drop rather far as Dordoni suddenly appeared above him in a mocking type of manner, "Your feet aren't something you should have to keep your eyes on!"

Without warning Dordoni kicked Ichigo in the stomach as the boy was catapulted to the wall behind him with great force, crashing into it and creating a large dent within the wall. Landing gently upon the ground Dordoni further mocked, "Your responses are slow and your defense is brittle. On top of that, you can't even adjust to a little change of footing." Then, turning in a ridiculous posing type of manner with his upper torso turned towards the boy's direction and his arms up in conjunction with his fingers pointing he exclaimed, "I won't tolerate it! This is practically like fighting a baby, isn't it?"

As the bits and pieces of the wall crumbled towards the floor along with lingering smoke that drifted from Ichigo's body, the Shinigami merely sat within the wall, Zangetsu clutched in his hand as he was quickly regaining his composure.

"Ba-n-ka-i…get to it, Nino."

Ichigo looked down upon the Arrancar, not exactly wanting to fight the man to begin with. His top priority was saving Orihime, but if he was to get to her he would need _all_ his strength, not to waste it on some small fry Arrancar.

"I won't make fun of you for it. It's just that no matter what you do in this state, you'll never come close to beating me."

Lifting his arms out from the rubble, Ichigo positioned himself for an attack as he merely replied back, "I don't feel like it."

Dordoni looked quizzically at the boy asking back, "Why not?"

"A fallen Espada means basically that you _aren't_ an Espada right?"

The Arrancar narrowed his gaze as he answered, "…I suppose…"

"…see, the thing is, I'm gonna have to kick all the Espada's asses sooner or later. Having to use my Bankai on every little guy that isn't even an Espada…" suddenly leaping from the crater in the wall in a charging yelling fashion "…WOULD BE A BIG PAIN IN THE ASS!"

With horrendous force, Ichigo impacted his sword against the Arrancar as Dordoni simply lifted up his knee and blocked the attack, easily holding his own against the Shinigami. "I see. I understand you quite well, Nino. And now, allow me to say one thing in response…" as he took the boy's sword and shoved it away "…don't take me lightly!"

Withdrawing his own sword Dordoni chanted, "Spiral, HIRALDA!"

A savage wind began to whip around the gentleman as it took Ichigo by surprise, finding it hard to hold his ground as he thought to himself, _"He can release it even without unsheathing his sword?"_

"What are you doing? Stand tall and take it head on!"

A spiked shaped wind tunnel suddenly shot out from the spiraling tornado as Ichigo lifted his right arm at the last second, passing under it by a few inches. Ichigo gasped as he peered into the distance to see Dordoni's resurrection form. It wasn't too drastically changed from the Arrancar's original outfit, but thick curing spikes formed out of the man's shoulder, the mask upon his head extended to the sides, his boots up to his thighs entirely covered by strangely shaped armor that spiraled up around his upper legs. And all around him were spiraling tornados of sheer wind that shot out from small entry ways that sat at the bottom of his legs. These spiraling tornados were adorned at the end of them with what appeared to be bird like skulls.

"Hiralda."

Lifting one leg, he aimed at Ichigo as he then kicked, sending one of the spiraling winds at the boy as it hit his body directly and plummeted him into the ground, creating another crater to form. Blood dripped from his head and slithered down his face as he struggled to get back up. Within the distance however, inside the hole that was originally created in the wall when they first entered the chamber stood Nell as she gasped at the sight that was before her, watching Ichigo at the bottom of the chamber as tears formed in her eyes. "Ichigo…Ichigo…Ichigo ith…gonna die."


	5. Just For an Instant

**Just For an Instant**

With tremendous force, Ichigo was hit with another spiraling wind, sending him flying into the air.

"HA, HA, HA , HA, HA, HA," Dordoni laughed from the pit of his stomach, echoing into the air like the cry of a warrior making the first successful strike.

Without warning another spiraling wind was launched at the boy, hitting directly into the middle of his stomach as Ichigo let out a pained grunt. With a whiplash in the opposite direction, the orangenette was thrown upwards into the air as Dordoni continued with an onslaught of wind traveling kicks.

"Saa! Saasaa! Release your Bankai already nino! Or do you wish to die?"

Throwing up his blade to block, Ichigo was able to repel away another whirlwind, but it simply twisted around and redirected itself, coming back at the orangenette even _harder_ then before, pushing him down into the ground with an unforgiving _thud_, smoke arising from the impact is it surrounded the area.

"Trying to reserve your spiritual energy against an enemy like me, that kind of plan is as sweet as chocolate. Why can't you understand that?!"

With graceful leg movements, Dordoni was relentless in swirling around his whirling wind tunnels as Ichigo was caught in the mouth of one of the bird heads, pushing him up into the air with continuous heavy force. Suddenly it stopped mid way as it held Ichigo captive within its beak. The boy panted and groaned from the damage he was taking, blood dripping down his head on both sides of his face.

"You don't listen well, nino. Release your Bankai! I want to see the full extent of nino's power," Dordoni continued to persuade Ichigo to use his full power, badly wanting to test his skills against the Shinigami.

After taking a moment to get deep breaths, Ichigo brought his blade up to his hand as he chanted, "Getsuga…TENSHOU!"

With immense power of the Shinigami's attack, Dordoni's whirlwind was torn to shreds.

"Hou…"

Landing upon the ground, Ichigo didn't hesitate to use swift speed to launch himself at Dordoni, his blade ready to cut as the Arrancar merely threw up his arm to block.

"GETSUGA—"

"—I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE ME LIGHTLY NINO!"

With ease, Dordoni pushed Ichigo away with his spiritual energy, sending Ichigo flying into the air once more.

"SHIT!"

"Children who don't listen…" the Espada began to lecture as he took a solid stance, waving his arms around until his hands faced opposite each other, the fingers pointing against one another into an open like formation "…must be _punished_.."

Ichigo gasped as a strange red light formed in the middle of the hand's formation as Dordoni chanted aloud, "CERO!"

With incredible speed and power, an enormous nasty Cero was blasted towards the boy. And just when he thought it was going to impact, a mysterious force suddenly appeared in front of him as it began to _eat_ the Cero. Ichigo could only sit upon the ground in shock as he realized it was Nell that stood before him, her arms flung out to the sides as the Cero was being swallowed whole into her mouth.

"Ne…NELL?!"

Dordoni could only look on in wander as to what was happening to his attack, "My Cero…was stopped?!"

Within moments the attack had finally disappeared completely into Nell's body as the Arrancar could only stand in shocked horror as he belted out, "SHE SWALLOWED IT?!"

Nell did her best to try to hold the attack within, covering her mouth with her hands in attempts to keep it shut closed, but her little body simply could not sustain the size and force of the attack as it spewed back out from her mouth and fired directly at Dordoni. It impacted with incredible force as smoke continued to seep from Nell's mouth, like a gun that had just unloaded a bullet from its barrel.

"D…D-Don't do mean thingth…to Ichigo," the girl stammered between deep breaths.

Then without any given warning, Dordoni shot out a quick Bala Cero as it impacted directly into Nell, launching her across the room as she skidded along the ground in bodily shock.

"NELL!" Ichigo cried out in deep worry.

"Hmm, I don't know what you are bebe, but that's really something to be able to absorb and return a Cero from my released state. However…don't you think that's a bit…too far past mere mischief?"

The mask that covered Dordoni's head was split completely off, blood running down the top part of the head where the piece was missing, dripping down over his forehead and eye and a bit into the corner of his mustache as the expression on his face spoke of a serious disposition.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

With a rapid spin of his body, the Arrancar sent in one of his whirling wind tunnels as it came mercilessly at Nell, but then out of the brightness of the room came rushing in a dark shredded _aura_ as the whirlwind was suddenly split in two and Dordoni's shoulder spewed blood like it had been cut deeply by a blade he could not see. Surrounded by a strong determined gentle warmth, Nell found herself wrapped in Ichigo's arm, his heart beat close to hers as she looked up to see that Ichigo had switched to his Bankai as the shredded ends of the coat swirled around them and gently landed upon the ground.

"If you want to see it that badly then I guess I'll show it to you. I hope it was worth the wait. Let me introduce you to my _Bankai_."

"It's about time. I was growing impatient, _nino_."

"I…chi…go," Nell stammered as she coughed from exhaustion, but Ichigo simply pulled her in closer to himself as he apologized, "Nell…I'm _sorry_. You got hurt because I was being a _stubborn idiot_ about something that doesn't even matter. In order to be prepared to fight the Espada, I thought that using Bankai against any other foe would be out of the question. That's what I decided when I came to this place."

Standing to his feet, Ichigo took on a protective yet defensive stance as he lastly commented, "What a load of _shit_."

"Is that so? In order to fight you issue commands unto yourself. That is a necessary thing for those who seek strength. I think it's quite wonderful!"

"Not if it causes pain to one of my friends in the process."

"Do you mean to say that strength is not your _true_ _goal_? If protecting your friends is your real wish, then having strength gives you the ability to do so, correct? How kind of you nino. You're almost like a saint. There are still greater things even beyond that. You know what I mean. I'm talking about _Hollowfication_."

Ichigo gasped. He wasn't expecting his enemy to have such knowledge of his abilities.

"All the information from your battles in the material world has been transmitted here. You have a way of spiking your battle power up to unreasonable levels by transforming closer to a Hollow, don't you?"

Once again, with swift leg movements, Dordoni sent in an enormous wind tunnel as he cried out, "UNLEASH IT!"

Ichigo paid no heed however as he simply lifted up his blade with one hand, blocked the attack, and then sliced it in two like a knife cutting into butter. His darkened reiatsu flared through the whirlwind like day being swallowed by night, etched in red and pitch black darkness.

"Interesting! What an impressive reiatsu! BUT! I already told you, I want to see _all_ your power!"

With quickened speed, Dordoni flashed behind Ichigo with another wind tunnel attack but the orangenette just merely blocked it with ease, however the attack was simply a decoy as the Arrancar came up and over the teen's left shoulder with a dagger like hand coming down upon Nell.

"Do it _now_ or I'll force you to nino!"

Matching with just as an aggressive speed, Ichigo flung up his sword as Dordoni was quickly pushed away in distance, blood dripping down his fingers after having been freshly cut by the boy's blackened blade.

"What's wrong? Did I anger you nino?"

"You bastard!"

"What do you have to be angry about? If your goal is to _protect your friends_ then mine is certainly to _defeat you at full power_. It is for that reason that I target not you, nino, but that tiny babe within your arms. That's all there is to it!"

"Is that so? Don't you have ANY SHAME?!"

"OF COURSE I DO! I'm ashamed of myself for not getting you to fight me at FULL STRENGTH NINO!"

Enormous wind tunnels were summoned as they gathered into two towering tornados, both with multiple bird heads popping out of them like tentacle branches on a tree.

"This shame you speak of compared to that, is practically nonexistent nino."

A quiet silence surfaced like calm before the storm as a thick determination settled within Ichigo's heart. He knew what he had to do and the only way to end this quickly, was to _Hollowfy_.

"_Alright then_."

With gentle handling, Ichigo put Nell down upon the ground as he requested in a low _deep tone_, "Nell, give me a little room."

The little Arrancar only walked a few steps past Ichigo before the orangenette stated, "That's fine. You'll be safe there Nell. Not even a sliver of reiatsu is going to escape past me."

The teen's temperament changed to a spine chilling composure, like nothing could touch him as Nell simply looked back and watched in silence.

"Ichigo."

"Let's get started," Dordoni commented as he waited in anticipation for the boy to finally reveal his _true darkened power_. The atmosphere changed as rifts of black and red shifted about the orangenette's body as he stated, "Sorry, but I can only show this for an instant."

"That's more than enough," the Arrancar encouraged as Ichigo replied, "Is that so? I guess that's good then."

Then, placing his hand in front of his face, his fingers dug down in a clawing like motion as fragments of what seemed like a mask was forming within split second timing. And then…

…_FLASH_…_hissssss_…

Everything around them had changed as the atmosphere itself shifted and morphed, _dense_ with a heavy sense of one's life about to end. _Dense_ and _thick_ with raw power that seeped from Ichigo's body, but this didn't deter Dordoni away as it only _fueled_ his excitement to finally battle the orange haired Shinigami at his full potential.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! AMAZING! What an _amazing reiatsu_! To think I'm fighting with an enemy _this_ amazing! My mind is filled with a thousand emotions nino! Now, with my full power as well, we'll be able to drink all this in together, won't we?! NINO!"

In the midst of Dordoni basking in the rays of his enjoyment, suddenly within split seconds a blade had come down upon him, a blade he _could not see_. Blood spewed from his left shoulder down to his waste as a deepened _gash_ that was cut profoundly within his body appeared. The Arrancar looked down upon his wound not at all being able to comprehend what just happened.

"What…the…hell?"

He then looked up, gazing within Ichigo's eyes that were not of his own, yellow shining orbs surrounded by pitch darkness like diamonds in the rough as the boy then placed his hand in front of his face and simply _wiped away_ his Hollow bearing mask as he stated, "Didn't I tell you…it'd only be for an instant?"

First blood, then pain that was instantly followed by bodily exhaustion as Dordoni fell to his knees, his body's essence flayed outward and onto the ground, tinting it a crimson red.

"What a…shame," he spoke lightly as he then toppled over into silence.

_Silence_

"_I knew it all along. Once they obtained the Hougyoku, all previous members of the Espada would become obsolete. I should have simply accepted it from the start and kept my place beneath Aizen-dono. However…_"

"…BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

Suddenly awakening, Dordoni found the bebe sitting on top of him as a wave of _spit_ engulfed his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," the Arrancar screamed as he immediately backed away quite a few feet, drool dripping consistently from Nell's smiling child like mouth. "Wh-What the HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"What ith Nell doing? Jutht drooling on your face."

"I can tell that by just looking! But I'm asking you why the HELL YOU'RE DOING THAT?!"

And in the background Ichigo merely commented, "Shut up already. What are you getting all worked up about, Donpaneeni?"

"IT'S DORDONI! Do I look like a delicious sandwich TO YOU?!"

"It may be weak, but her drool possesses some latent healing powers. Right Nell?" Ichigo encouraged as he knelt down next to pint sized Arrancar and patted her on the head.

"Yeth! Tho when Nell goeth like thith…" suddenly reaching into her mouth as her fingers pulled upon her uvula, causing her to vomit up another huge wave of saliva, further grossing Dordoni out.

"AH! DISGUSTING!"

"It's only saliva silly!"

"No wait, that was vomit! I SAW!"

"When Nell pullth on her throat-penith it maketh lotth of drool come out."

"ITS BARF! More importantly, ladies shouldn't talk about pulling on penises!"

When all was said and done, silence took over the room as Dordoni lay quietly on his back upon the ground, Ichigo standing above him as he listened to the Arrancar speak.

"Complete and _utter defeat_. In a way it was refreshing. My body was filled with power and my heart was filled with the will to _win_. Whenever or however you attacked, I was confident that I could easily return the strike. I wasn't dropping my guard. I was just…_blind_. You're strong…_Nino_."

Ichigo only sighed as he replied, "Not really."

"I…wanted to return to the Espada. The Espada are Aizen-dono's devoted followers. Aizen-dono doesn't think of them merely as a means of waging war. I'm sure of that. It's just…those who get a chance to stand at the top never forget that feeling. That place was so comfortable that it was _unbearable_. I…thought that if I proved I could defeat you at your full power, Aizen-dono would accept me once more. That's why I pressed you to transform into a Hollow. And my feelings…" Dordoni trailed off under the guise of accepted defeat as he picked up his sword and stood to his feat with it unsheathed and ready to strike "…HAVE NOT CHANGED ONE BIT!"

Ichigo gasped, "You bastard!"

"Why so surprised? Ignorant of the circumstances, you healed your enemy's wounds. You should have been prepared for a counter attack! Am I WRONG?!"

"STOP! You haven't recovered enough to move around like that!"

"Wounds can injure one's body, but not one's spirit! As long as my will to fight remains strong, my physical wounds are insignificant!"

With forced movement and not as quick speed, Dordoni came at Ichigo with his blade.

"You're just as sweet as a chocolate, NINO!"

With the overpowering speed and strength of his Bankai, Ichigo picked up Nell as quick as lightning while striking down upon Dordoni with one final strike of his sword. Blood spewed and the tip of the Arrancar's blade cut off.

"Ichi…go," Nell muttered the orangenette's name. Then without saying a word, the boy left the room, leaving the Arrancar to himself in final thoughts.

Without warning, Dordoni was suddenly surrounded by a group of Arrancar, all of which had strange skulls upon their heads lead by their group leader that bore a skull with horns.

"Welcome, gentlemen of the Exequias!"

"Our orders are to track down and kill the wounded intruder."

"And who gave those orders?"

"I cannot say."

"You want to get past _me_ I presume?"

"Are you _threatening_ to block our way? It would be _hopeless_ for you to resist us in _your condition._ You're a Privaron Espada and besides your sword is broken and can't release it. You don't _stand a chance_ against us in a fight!"

Dordoni could only grin as he bellowed, "You might regret what you just said! Jovenzuelo!"

With powerful words followed another ensuing yet short battle as the two opposing forces came at each other.

"_Nino, my power has grown faint. You probably could have beaten me without transforming into a Hollow form, but you were nice enough to go all out for me even though you knew it would exhaust you. You have reserved my dignity as a warrior and you have my gratitude. And now, I will do what I can to thank you. Those who exist from this point onwards aren't as sweet as I am. Don't be irresolute when you slash down the enemy. Never hesitate in dealing the killing blow. And more than anything else, do not heal their wounds. Such acts are unspeakable nino! Leave your chocolate here…and become a demon nino! You must think like a demon and act like a demon, for the only way to survive cruelty is to become cruel yourself. Fight nino!"_

And with final thoughts came the final striking blow. And so ended the life of the 103 Arrancar, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio.

_-Reporting to his Majesty-_

"I have an update Lord Aizen. We just received word that Privaron Espada Dordoni Alessandro Del Socattio was defeated by one of the intruders!"

Spinning slowly in his chair, Aizen faced towards his reporting subject from the entrance as he simply stated, "I see. It seems that may have been a bit more troublesome for them than I expected. I was sure that they would be able to finish off an opponent of Dordoni's level much quicker than this. How interesting. Regardless, there is something you _failed_ to report to me…isn't there?"

A ball of sweat formed along the subject's cheek as he knelt in nervous silence. Aizen simply raised his spiritual pressure in a means to get an answer from the subject as his power rained down upon the atmosphere.

"Who was the one who ordered the Exequias to attack him?"

The Arrancar quivered under Aizen's power as he hesitated to answer, "Th…That...That was—"

"—what's wrong? Is it that too hard of a question?"

Then, out from the entrance way came another as they answered, "It was me _Lord Aizen_"

A dreadful calm hit the air as Aizen relinquished his spiritual pressure from the room, speaking the man's name, "Szayel Aporro."

Without another word spoken, Szayel immediately knelt upon one knee and bowed as he explained himself, "There is no excuse for what I have done! I merely thought that any instant where the invader showed weakness would be the optimum time to strike and so I gave this order using my own judgment!"

Aizen gazed upon the pinked haired Espada with a cold empty stare.

"Though I did it only for the benefit of Lord Aizen, it was still an action done without orders. I am prepared to receive any punishment!"

A momentary pause separated between the two as Aizen simply sat back down in his chair as he responded in a cool unshakeable and nearly condescending temperament, "No, it doesn't matter. You had a reason so it's fine. That alone does not constitute a _sin_."

Szayel was a bit shocked as he looked upon his Lord from a long distance, the room being so large as it was. He then bowed his head again as he laid it on rather thick with a thank you, "Thank you very much! Excuse me!"

And just when Szayel stood to relieve himself from Aizen's presence, the Ex-Shinigami simply grinned as he further commented while resting his cheek upon his hand, "I just wish your reports were…a bit more _accurate_ Szayel Aporro. The reiatsu records extracted from Dordoni must seem useful to your research, _correct?_"

Szayel was frozen, his back turned to Aizen as he felt a chill go up his spine, making him feel a bit _exposed_, underestimating how perceptive the Ex-Shinigami truly was. He never would have thought that Aizen would have noticed, but he was obviously _wrong_.

"Yes, it will," he answered his Lord, turning his head slightly in the man's direction.

One can never quite grasp the feeling created when looking into Aizen's eyes. It was like he is looking into your very soul while dissecting it and unveiling it, nothing that you can possibly hide under his watch.

"Is that so? Wonderful."

Without another word spoken, Szayel finally left the room as Gin amusingly spoke in commentary, "Interesting. You seem to be having quite a lot of fun, even though one of your subordinates was just killed."

Standing up from his seat, Aizen approached the balcony area that had a gigantic open view of Hueco Mundo's natural sky setting as he asked, "Do I _look_ happy?"

"You seem to be _amused_. I think maybe_energized_ is the right word, excited that those kids are winning fight after fight. The fact that those children are winning and drawing ever closer here makes for something pretty fun. _That's_ the kind of face I see."

Aizen looked back at Gin with the same still, cold yet solemn expression as he answered in a cool tone, "_Fun_ you say? I wonder why. Certainly I do feel something similar to that emotion. Do you think that's strange, Gin?"

"Not at all my Lord…" Gin smiled in response "…oddly enough I feel somewhat the same myself.

Within the quietness of the sanctum a being appeared at the entrance as they bowed in respect, "Lord Aizen."

Gin and Aizen turned towards the entrance upon being greeted as Aizen responded, "Ah, Amaranto. Have you found what you were looking for?"

In eager tone the Arrancar answered, "Yes! I have found the location of Kein Marasuna!"

Aizen grinned upon hearing the news, "How delightful. With such an _extended_ period of time to consider her options, I believe this would be an appropriate moment to hear what she has to say. I'm sure she would be _welcomed_ to the opportunity to give me her thoughts on the matter."

Amaranto could only smile in anticipation. Like Aizen, he had waited even longer for a chance to finally fight Kein Marasuna and with Aizen's permission now he would be able to do so.

"If you feel so inclined my Lord, may I suggest we locate to a room of more…_appropriate accommodations_?"

"Yes, that would be quite fine. Invite a few of our brethren to be _witnesses_ to this occasion. I'm especially sure that _Grimmjow_ would be engrossed, so please make sure to extend the invitation to him as well."

"Yes, my lord."

And without further delay, Amaranto merged his body within the ground as he simply _disappeared_.


	6. Ghosts of the Past

**Ghosts of the Past**

Footsteps running down the hall, carrying its occupants as the feeling of nostalgia floated in the air. The former Squad 13 advisor smiled, following from behind.

"Just like old times, huh Rukia?"

Rukia smiled back as she replied, "Yah. It really has been a long time. The Squad was never the same after you left."

Kein's smile deepened as she replied, "Thanks. That means _a lot_, even though you're probably the only one that feels that way."

"Don't be stupid. The Captain misses you too."

The blueberry's smile faded to an astonished expression as she remarked back in question? "Really?"

"_Of course_ he does. How could he not? He above anyone else felt you would have been a suitable stand in for Kaien."

And then the footsteps stopped as Kein paused in movement, Rukia stopping her tracks as she turned to face her old comrade. Seeing the expression on Kein's face was almost sobering, but Rukia understood her reasons for feeling as such.

"He…he said that? Even after what happened…after I lost…control?" Shifting her gaze to the side in a shameful notion.

Rukia let out a deep breath as she walked up to Kein who seemed to tower over her in height just like Ichigo, but not nearly as tall. Kein's fiery eyes met with Rukia's as the she sympathized, "Look, I know it may seem like Soul Society abandoned you…that…_we_ abandoned you, but it's not at all the way you think it is. It was bad enough with the entire fiasco with my execution, but after you left, Captain Ukitake and the nearly all of Squad 13, Renji _and_ the Shiba clan argued with the Commander to end the pursuit to find you."

Kein gasped. She wasn't necessarily surprised that Ukitake, Renji, and Rukia actively supported her, but to hear that nearly the entire Squad 13 _and_ the remaining Shiba clan members fought for her freedom? Tears nearly streamed down Kein's face as she quickly turned her back and took a few steps away. She had no idea that so many people fought for her after what happened with the devastation of her newly formed hollow powers going out of her control. She figured that such things would simply frighten people away, that they would just cast judgment like what happened with the Vizards. Hearing this news, it brought a piece of mind to Kein's heart as she wiped her tears away and turned back around, a momentary pause hitting the air.

"Thank you. I…I-I really needed to hear that."

The two then smiled at each other as Rukia commanded, "Come on! We need to keep moving. We can reminisce about the past some other time," as to which Kein agreed with a fierceness, "Right!"

_STRIKE_…_faaaadddeeeeee_…

Seconds later, the movement within all the groups that had split up stopped to the sudden drop of a familiar spiritual pressure. It was Chad. After fighting fiercely with his opponent, Chad only won to be struck down completely by an unexpected visitor; Nnoitra Gilga. The first of the team's members had fallen. Orihime stood in her room alone, feeling his spiritual pressure fade as everyone feared the worst, hoping that somehow he would still be alive in the end.

"I'm coming in," a voice interrupted as Ulquiorra entered into the princess's chamber. It only took one look upon Orihime's expression for Ulquiorra to realize that she _already knew_.

"Seems like you've somehow become aware. That idiot Nnoitra strayed from the rest of the group despite the fact that he was explicitly ordered to wait in his own domain," as to which Orihime replied with unbending confidence in her tone, "I could sense the fight. Chad _isn't dead_."

A small silence fell between the two, but nothing that was unpleasant. Orihime may not have liked her circumstances, but Ulquiorra wasn't too terribly difficult to deal with. He was _civil_ in comparison to most of the other Arrancars and Espadas. Emotionless and robotic…but _civil_.

"Enter," he commanded as she stepped aside, allowing an Arrancar to enter into the room, pushing a cart of what appeared to be a prepared meal.

"You're meal is ready…now _eat it_," he commanded in an attitude that hinted of a warning, giving no leeway for choice of the matter.

Orihime just simply stared back as she replied boldly, "_No_, I refuse."

"You know its part of your duty to stay alive until Lord Aizen calls upon you. Now eat!"

Orihime continue to hesitate with a slight nervousness in her eyes as to which Ulquiorra could only reply, "Would you rather me force it down your throat piece by piece, or stick a needle in you and transmit nutrients into your body that way?"

"All I know is that Chad is _not_ dead."

"You're truly being obstinate. It doesn't matter either way, you know. What do you want me to say? Don't worry, he's definitely still alive? Disgusting. Don't think I came here just to fret upon you."

Orihime sighed. Ulquiorra may be civil, but a tongue is like a two edged sword; It can cause as much comfort as it can _harm_ and his words were bringing anything but comfort. It was remotely nice to at least have some type of social interaction, but the interaction with Ulquoirra was like talking to a brick wall. There was no softness or sympathy. There was no understanding or empathy, only a social reminder of imprisonment.

"It doesn't make sense. Why are you so caught up over who lives or dies? The fact is all of your friends will eventually be destroyed by us. Don't act like it's such a big deal just because one person got ahead of himself. They should have been able to predict this from the start."

The words turned to stone cold rationale as Orihime turned away, commanding nicely "Stop it."

"And if they weren't, then their own stupidity is the sole cause. It's only natural to want to laugh at such a foolish group. Why can't you do even that?"

_Gasp_

"If it was I would simply be filled with anger at the pathetic nature of those losers who decided to run in here, completely out of touch with reality and their own power."

Enough was _enough_. In an emotional outburst, Orihime simply ran up to Ulquiorra and _slapped him_…clean across the white pale face, tears lightly filled within her eyes. A momentary awkward silence fell between the two as Ulquiorra simply moved his sight back towards her, his head still turned. Then turning his head back forward completely, he simply took one look at her and then started walking towards the door behind him.

"I will come again in one hour and if you haven't eaten by then, I will restrain you and force you to. _That_ is a _promise_."

The door then closed, forcing the same emptiness into the room as Orihime clasped her hands together, tears streaming down her face as she began to sob lightly to herself.

_-To the Fake Sky-_

Running along the end of a corridor, Kein and Rukia made haste at the sensation of their friend's spiritual pressure at a fatal level.

"Damn it! Chad…I'm guess I'm not surprised. This was a suicide mission from the beginning."

"But you came anyway," Rukia remarked.

"Of course I did! My friends mean _everything to me_. Besides, I'm not going to let Ichigo have all the fun. I want a chance to—"

And before her words could finish, they reached the top of the stairway that was at the end of their corridor only to be brought out into a very strange atmosphere. They stepped upon a very elongated balcony stretched like a bridge, connecting to a building at the other end. Below the bridge were various other buildings that were cookie cutter in design, surrounded by what seemed like a never ending wall, but these details are not what made the moment _strange_.

"What the _hell?!_" Kein barked, shocked at what laid above them.

"What the…a blue sky? What happened to the wall?! How can there be a sky here? Was there anything like this here before when you went to Hueco Mundo?"

"_No_. There was nothing like this. I saw the palace in the distance no doubt, but a sky like this doesn't naturally exist in Hueco Mundo. It must be—"

"—do you want _me_ to explain it to you?" a high toned voice interrupted as Kein and Rukia quickly looked behind them to see that no one was there. Kein kept a hand upon the hilt of her sword, ready to draw it.

"Look, over there!" she yelled out as they looked back the way they were going to find a very tall white figure standing in the distance in front of the entrance to the other building.

"Follow me," the figure beckoned as it simply walked through the doors, Rukia running after them yelling, "WAIT!"

"Damn it Rukia, STOP!" Kein yelled, running after her in fear. Something was horribly _wrong_ and the spiritual pressure that Kein was sensing was strange and _oddly familiar._

Catching up to her comrade, Kein and Rukia stood at the entrance of the other building, light shining into what seemed like a darkened void of shadow and silence.

"Damn it don't do that shit! We're in enemy territory! Running after someone impulsively just because they told you to follow could be a trap!"

Kein went about slapping Rukia upside the head in a light manner as she went in before her friend in a protective stance since she was the stronger of the two. They slowly walked in as the doors behind them closed, a dark ominous voice speaking out, "Ah, I can finally relax now. Sorry, it's just that for as long as I can remember I haven't been too fond of those sun ray things. Sunlight can't pierce the inside of my domain. Now I can introduce myself to you without this mask."

It was strange to hear the figure speak as it spoke in both a high pitched voice and a deepened low pitch, almost as if two people were talking in turns. It was very strange indeed as Kein took a guarding step in front of Rukia, determined to protect her since it was obvious this was going to turn into a fight. The two Squad 13 members stared up at the extremely tall wall that seemed to act as a balcony area where the Arrancar like being stood. Placing a hand upon its mask, it began to pull it away, revealing the most shocking image that Rukia and Kein would ever see.

"My Name is Aaroniero Arruruerie, the 9th Espada."

A sudden encounter…a shift of the heart…Kein and Rukia's stomachs _dropped_. Kein could have sworn her heart stopped at the sudden sound of a voice she hadn't heard in _years_. Her body was so racked with astonishment that she literally could not move as tears streamed down her face.

"That's…Ka… " Rukia began to stammer in equal disbelief as Kein finished off her sentence in a strident yell "…KAIEN!"

Tears nearly turned to sobs as Kein was overwhelmed with the image in front of her, the image of Kaien looking down upon them. Nearly fainting, the former Squad 13 advisor fell to one knee, emotions pouring from her as her mind was barely able to comprehend the moment. Images from the past flashed forth in her mind as memories of her and the beloved Lieutenant Kaien flooded her heart. Years of trying to forget that painful night, years of trying to wash over the pain and hurt…and _regret_…it all burst open like a broken dam, not knowing if to be happy…or saddened.

"It can't be. Lieutenant Shiba?"

But there was no reply.

"Answer me…" Rukia urged "…answer me Kaien! Is that really _you_ Lieutenant?!" And then Rukia's mind immediately doubted as she thought to herself, _"WAIT! What am I saying? Kaien is dead! That night…that night I…I did it with my own hands!"_

What seemed like an unwelcoming stillness suddenly shifted to a nostalgic welcoming.

"It's been a while. You two look well."

Jumping down from the balcony, Kaien shifted about in his strangely fitted clothing as he remarked in his usual cheery demeanor, "These clothes are really hard to move around in."

"K-Kaien," Kein spoke his name softly to herself, standing to her feet again as the tears continued to stream down her face. Of all the people that were ever dearest to her in her life, Kaien was the first man that she could have easily fallen in love with had it not been for him having a wife. Kaien was the first she felt closest to, that she could tell _anything_ to without fear of judgment or chastisement. Kaien was _everything to her_. It was also the one reason that she and Rukia became so close to Ichigo so quickly because he too was so much like Kaien.

_…Kaien…_

"Huh? Hey! What's with the mopey faces?! C'mon! Aren't you glad that your beloved vice-captain Kaien Shiba is alive and well?!"

Shock faded to lighthearted disposition as Rukia's thoughts faded into warmth, _"This feeling again, like the warmth of the sun slowing moving over my hand. It's Lieutenant Shiba's warmth, but…that was…then."_

Kaien then smiled as he exclaimed, "Seems like you finally beli—"

"—h…h-how…how can you…how can you possibly BE ALIVE!" Kein yelled with a thunderous outburst that hinted of a cry from the heart that spoke of hurt and old wounds that had suddenly torn open…

_…tears still falling._

"TELL ME HOW!"

Kaien's smile faded as he stared at her solemnly in reply, "Kein, you always were the passionate one. It's nice to see that spark still in you."

Kein's eyebrows furrowed as she fell into doubt. Her heart wanted to reach out, to believe this was Kaien, but her mind…her mind was alarmed with an ominous _warning_. She fought tooth and nail to keep herself from running over and embracing this man that claimed to be Kaien…her beloved _Kaien_. Her emotions screamed for comfort to feel this man's warmth, but her logic held her back. Rukia could only look at her comrade with empathy, just as confused and just as in twisted doubt. She hadn't seen Kein act like this since the day Kein found out that Kaien was _gone_. It was so many years ago.

"Kein…" he spoke again in that ever familiar warm hearted voice "…it's alright…" he encouraged as he began to approach her.

The blueberry's eyes widened as she got into a guarding stance, her sword drawn and ready to strike, but no matter how much her rationale told her no, no matter how much her logic reasoned that something was off, she simply couldn't bring herself to slash her sword as this man, this _Kaien_ came up to her, brushed past her sword, reached an arm out and then drew her in warmly with a small embrace. His scent…even his scent was familiar and the strongest memory trigger as more images of the past flashed through Kein's mind as her heart overwhelmed her logic, not being able to hold back any longer as she let go of her sword, dematerializing it as she finally then threw her arms around Kaien and _embraced him_. It had been so long since she felt this same familiar warmth that she had nearly forgotten what it was like to be in his presence. A peace that had long since been buried by pain and anguish had suddenly resurfaced with this simple gentle notion of compassion. Her tears flowed into Kaien's shirt as he simply smiled.

"Do you finally believe me now?"

Poking her head out from his chest Kein looked up into those strong warm green eyes as she answered hesitantly, "Y…Ye…Yes."

"I know it's been a long time, and I know it's confusing, but I'll explain everything to you. Alright? So no more tears," he stated as he wiped her tears away, letting go of his embrace as he walked over to a nearby wall and opened a small door that contained contents inside. Backing away from the door he pulled out three small pillows, tossing two of them to Rukia and Kein.

"Ah here they are, catch!"

Finally able to calm down from an over flooding of emotions, Kein placed her pillow upon the ground as she sat on it, taking in a deep needed breath as she then exhaled it. Seeing that Kein was alright with all this, Rukia simply followed in step as she too sat next to her upon the ground. Kaien sat across from them as he began to unfold his side of the story. With her emotions soothed down a bit, Kein listened intently to Kaien's story, listening for details that may seem out of place or some type of loop hole. Her logic still urged her to be weary no matter how _convincing_ this man was that claimed to be Kaien. She still refused to believe 100% that this man was her beloved Kaien, but she was willing to at least listen.

"That night, my spirit began to crumble after the battle…after you went to the Shiba house to inform them of my death, my spirit shattered. And then, I was instantly thrown into Hueco Mundo. That hollow was one of Aizen's experiments. Every time it was destroyed it would just come back to Hueco Mundo and regenerate. It was a pretty affective trick. However, that time since the hollow had fused with me, the regeneration merely restored my body. Until now, everything was going entirely as they had predicted. But…the one who was in control of my spirit…somehow was _me_. Basically I guess…" as his expression changed to its goofy sarcastic demeanor with a finger raised in witty remark "…my iron will power was beyond their calculations and threw a wrench into their works. Ha, ha, ha! How great am I?! They never saw anyone like me before."

Rukia blinked a few times before retorting, "Lieutenant, I thought we were having a serious conversation!"

"Uh, well yeah we were, but I…well you two are looking so glum!"

"That's because we've been taking this seriously!"

"Okay, okay. Don't get so upset. _Anyway_, I ended up taking control of my body again and then, I became a member of the Espada in order to assist me in my revenge against Aizen."

_Merely restored my body…control of my spirit…somehow was me…beyond their calculations…revenge…_ these words were the inconsistencies that Kein was listening for and were exactly the words she needed to hear to give her reason to believe that this was _not_ Kaien. Her rationale began to harden back over as a scowl crossed her face.

"Outside, the sky is blue right? That blue sky is the dome of Las Noches, created by Aizen. The light of that sky allows Aizen to observe anywhere he wishes."

Again something wasn't right. Why would Aizen need to build a sky so he can see everything? What does that have to do with anything _at all_?

"Rukia…Kein…you two were the ones to come to me and I'm really fortunate to have you here because the plan I'm about to explain now, can only be completed by _you two._"

Kein _glared_, but continued to stay silent, dissecting this man's every movement and word.

"We've gotta change our location. Follow me," he commanded as to which Rukia easily followed with a "Yes sir!"

She immediately got up before Kein did as she began to run towards Kaien in obedience and just at the last second, Kaien had drawn his sword, but it was intervened by Kein's blade as it grinded up against it, blocking it to the side as she held Rukia within her left arm protectively from harm's way. The expression in Kein's eyes could pierce souls as she glared at the man like it was his last day to live.

"Well, well. You have definitely improved Kein."

"Flattery will get you _nowhere_," she warned in a low growl.

"What's wrong? Still not convinced?"

_"No."_

"Is that right? Well that makes me happy."

Kein's eyebrows furrowed again as she let Rukia go out from her arm, but keeping her sword withdrawn.

"W-What? Happy?"

"Yes. I'm glad to see you still have that hardened protective resolve. You always were like a big sister to Rukia."

A small gasp escaped her mouth as she looked over at Rukia. The man's words were true. They were like sisters in a way, Kein always being the protective one of the two since she was naturally stronger and naturally more concerned. Only those who have been around the two often enough would notice such a connection.

"Why…why did you strike your sword Lieutenant?" Rukia asked out of confusion.

"Because I wanted to see how much you've grown. A strike like that would have easily killed you back in the old days and to see one's subordinate grow is the joy of a superior."

Kein clenched her teeth as she readied her sword again.

"How much…of what you're saying is true. How much is true?!" Rukia asked out of renewed doubt.

Kaien narrowed his gaze as he replied, "Everything. What, do you think I'm a fake or something? You really think me trying to kill you…is anything _out of the ordinary?_ You haven't forgotten have you? I am Kaien Shiba. I am the former Lieutenant of Squad 13. Through the fusion of a hollow and soul body, I'm here now. And…you are Rukia Kuchiki, the woman who killed me with her _own hands_."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Kein's voice bellowed and echoed like the whaling cry of a banshee. The word's this man spoke was nothing less of _cruelty_. She may have not been there that horrible night, but it didn't take much for Kein to imagine how Rukia was being affected with such words from a man that _dare_ claimed to be Kaien Shiba. And then a chuckle could be heard as Rukia looked up at Kein with a weary expression upon her face, wondering what could possibly be so amusing.

"You really are _something_…aren't you…_Espada number 9, Aaroniero_?"

The man looked at her with an unamused expression.

"You know, you had me for a few minutes. You nearly had me believing that you really were Kaien…" as she began to pace a few steps in a near gloating type of mockery "…and _then_…you just had to go talking about _wrench in their calculations this_ and _vengeance on Aizen that._ And to top it all off, you just _had_ to talk to Rukia about killing you like it was some kind of light mannered topic of conversation." Shaking her head she continued, "You may have his face…mimicry of his warmth…the same voice…the same goofy disposition…hell, even his scent…but you will _never be Kaien_. Kaien was a man that spoke of justice…not _vengeance_. Kaien was a man that never spoke of life like it was nothing at all. And most of all, _you_ throwing a wrench in Aizen's plan? HA! Don't make me laugh!"

The unamused expression turned to a near scowl as the man and Kein glared each other down. Rukia could only listen to the words Kein spoke as they began to break away the confusion in her heart. She was right. Kaien would never joke about his subordinate's lives like they were a piece of trash to throw away. Kaien would never speak of vengeance because vengeance is nothing short of a justified revenge. Kaien was prideful, but he never sought to gain his own means to act upon trivial matters that would only hurt himself or others. He simply did what was right and what needed to be done without sacrificing his morality.

"Aizen doesn't _need_ a fake sky for him to keep watch over Hueco Mundo. He has plenty of other means to do that, but…you know what I really think? I think…you brought us in here so you didn't have contact with the outside light, I'm guessing a weakness of some kind…a weakness we have yet to unveil. So how about you drop the act and show us what you _really_ look like?"

Kein took a strong guarding stance, stomping her right foot down as her spiritual pressure heightened to a heavy aura that surrounded both Rukia and Aaroniero. The Espada held up the ever familiar Nejibana as he replied, "You never were one to easily fool, but I figured it would come to this. So I decided to invite someone along for the fun, someone you don't even know exists, but _he_ most certainly knows _you_."

And then, without even given warning or hesitation, a strange sensation rumbled in the ground beneath Kein and then suddenly a being appeared out of what seemed like thin air as it came up from the ground and behind Kein, putting her in an arm lock as the being then merged both her and their own body into the ground beneath them halfway so that only their upper torsos were above ground level.

"Nngh...nnh…wha…WHAT THE?!"

It happened so quickly that she could not comprehend the movement let alone the spiritual pressure until it was too late. Looking down at herself it was like her body was merged together with the material matter of the ground itself. She couldn't move let alone _feel_ anything below her upper torso, but there was no pain or injury, just simply straight out confusion as she looked up at Aaroniero with an expression on her face that screamed for answers.

"KEIN!" Rukia cried out as she began to run over towards her teammate, but Aaroniero simply swung down his blade with a fierceness that barred Rukia from getting over to Kein. The man then looked over at the blueberry one last time as he exclaimed, "As much as I would love to see what you're truly capable of, I fear this fight is not meant for you. This battle is between me…and Kuchiki. _You_ on the other hand have a different destiny to play out. Lord Aizen has been patiently waiting, isn't that right _Amaranto_?"

"Yes, and it's about time you _gave him an answer_."

Kein's stomach dropped. One of the many worst possible scenarios she feared she would encounter is now becoming a reality and there was _nothing she could do about it_. No matter how she struggled, no matter how badly she wanted to escape, there was simply no way out of this.

"Wh-What? NO! NOOOOOOO! RUKIA! It's not Kaien! IT'S NOT KAIEN! Don't trust what yo—"

Kein's cry echoed and muffled out as she was then fully submerged below the surface, Rukia crying her name as she watched her friend being taken away, fearing the worst of what is to come. 


	7. The Hand of Fate

**The Hand of Fate**

Fate has a strange way of bringing to life realities that we most fear. For one such person as Kein Marasuna, this was one of her many greatest fears.

_Aizen_

Shifting through walls, corridors, ground, and ceiling, Kein Marasuna was finally brought forth for her prosecution. It was a gargantuan hallway like room filled with oversized square platforms that stretched as long as the room did on the sides, surrounded by towering pillars. The floor was like an emerald square cut metallic slick surface that seemingly reflected the light above it, acting like an arena type of grounding surface. Most of the room was well lit, but it was also in an abundance of darkness of shadows. In the middle of the room was the tallest square platform where the king himself sat upon his marble like throne, Aizen Sosuke. He sat above so high that one could easily strain their neck just to look up at him for a few minutes. It was almost nauseating to glance at, seeing as how Los Noches was the physical entirety of Aizen's god complex.

Finally having her body back, Kein flexed her fingers and joints, popping a few. They felt a little stiff like she hadn't moved them in over a month. It was a strange sensation indeed to have her physical form change and then formed back together again. Speaking of which, she quickly looked behind her to get a glance at her captor, but they were simply _gone_.

"Kein Marasuna," Aizen spoke out, his voice echoing within the endless chamber.

It instantly grasped the blueberry's attention as she looked back up at the towering platform balcony. Tosen stood by Aizen's side but Gin and Ulquiorra were nowhere to be seen. She figured they were busy taking care of whatever matters pertained to their interests. However despite the absence of these two individuals, Tosen and Aizen were _not alone_. Accompanying as the audience out to the sides of the middle platform, sitting amongst the darker shadows of the pillars were members of the Espada that Kein has seen for the first time aside from one individual she recognized; a dark skinned woman with blonde hair and green eyes, an elderly man with a white crown adorned upon his head that acted as his mask, a black man with yellow eyes that bore a tooth like necklace and Yammy who accompanied Ulquiorra to the realm of the living. This was a strange bunch indeed as it seemed other members of the group were in absence.

"Allow me to introduce to you some members of the Espada that you have never met…" Aizen began as he held out his hand in direction to each individual he introduced "…Yammy Llargo the 10th Espada, Zommari Rureaux the 7th, Tier Harribel the 3rd and Baraggan Louisenbairn the 2nd. I invited them here to be a _witness._"

Kein clenched her teeth as she bantered in light sarcasm, "Humph, more like a _jury._"

"Perhaps, but a jury would suggest that that they are individuals with a given permission of _choice_. The only one making a decision here is _you_."

Aizen's gaze narrowed as Kein felt the pit of her stomach drop like gravity was pulling upon it. She could feel Aizen's spiritual pressure surrounding her like a choking noose. It limited her breathing capabilities as he raised it a bit to overwhelm her to act as a simple warning reminder that her choice was going to determine her _life_ and possibly the lives of her comrades. Suddenly the zipping sound of speed movement and footsteps could he heard a good distance behind Kein in the opposite direction of the throne platform.

"Ah, it seems we have a late arrival. Welcome…_Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_."

Kein's body froze, a heavy gasp escaping her mouth as both excitement and trepidation gripped her. Finally gaining the nerve to turn towards the blue haired devil's direction, she faced him as their gazes locked, both it seemed were just as surprised to see the other. A smile stretched into a grin as Kein uttered his name under her breath. He too grinned, never imagining that such a moment would come to pass.

"Now that the final member I invited has _arrived_, we can begin. Please…_take a seat_," Aizen politely ordered Grimmjow under the hint of a warning in his tone.

Kein's grin soon faded along with Grimmjow's as the bluenette Espada let out a disappointed huff through his nostrils while looking up at his ruling Lord. It seems the former Shinigami Captain was dull mannered in terms of sporting game. He didn't invite Grimmjow here to fight her. No, that was not _at all_ part of his plan. He simply invited Grimmjow as an emotional triggered turbulent to rile Kein if she knew that her favored nemesis was watching in the audience. Aizen was all too informed of the fights Kein had with Grimmjow, watching how she seamlessly _saved_ the Espada on a few occasions, showing _obvious_ favor of wanting to protect him, so he felt this acted as a persuading catalyst to _manipulate_ Kein. Not wanting to tempt fate again at being insubordinate, Grimmjow simply obeyed as he began to walk past Kein as she witnessed another creasing grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. And it wasn't until he had walked in front of her that she finally noticed something different about him.

"_Hey_," she urged him verbally with acknowledgement, causing him to stop for a moment and turning his head in her direction, looking at her over his shoulder with a piercing blue eye.

"Nice to see you got your arm back," she stated under her breath in a near whisper, but he easily heard as he bantered back with fight in his words, "Tch, bad news _for you_."

He then continued walking forward as he moved over to the left side balcony walling and jumped atop of it, sitting himself down over the edge; right leg hanging over while his left was bent up so that he could rest his left elbow upon it, his right hand planted upon the surface so he could lean. His eyes ever so cautiously watched her like a circling vulture waiting to feed upon its prey. As indefinite as this situation was, it brought about a strange sense of appreciation for Kein to have Grimmjow sitting in the background watching her, a satisfying delight for the two warriors. Kein then turned her attention to Aizen as she openly remarked, "Let me guess, you had Orihime heal him?"

Aizen smiled with a suave expression, "More or less."

"To present and witness her powers in person _more or less_. So you allow Tosen to lop off Grimmjow's arm and then utilized the opportunity for Orihime to use her powers to restore something that was apparently _obliterated._ That's so _typical_ of you."

Grimmjow smirked, glad to see that someone had the guts to openly mock Aizen, yet another trait Kein seemed to share with himself.

"If that is how you wish to _interpret_ the situation, then by all means keep convincing yourself, but that is not why I brought you here. Do you recall a conversation we had back in Soul Society?"

Kein scowled lightly as she replied, "You mean the one where you gave me an _ultimatum?_"

"Yes. I'm glad your memory still serves you. You have been given quite a deal of time to make your decision so imagine my intrigue when you willingly came to Hueco Mundo. You knew it would have eventually come to this, but you came anyway, no doubt because of the boy."

The bluenette assumed Aizen was going to state that she came because of Orihime, but he knew her _better than that_. Had the choice been just for her alone, Kein would not have come to Hueco Munco, knowing Aizen wasn't going to kill Orihime. He had reasons for taking her and that alone was enough to ease Kein's mind in knowing she wasn't going to be killed at least not right away. However, because Ichigo got involved, _that_ was her main reason for coming out of protection of his well being. She would have never let Ichigo go by himself.

"How _predictable._"

"Shut the _hell up_. There's a difference between _obvious_ and _predictable_. Besides, Ichigo may have been my main reason for coming, but it wasn't the _only_ reason."

"Oh I am well aware that you had other _underlying reasons_, one of which pertaining to a particular member of my Espada."

Kein gasped lightly. There was no point in trying to fool Aizen, that was for sure, but apparently his knowledge of recent events were easily in reaching grasp. This was brought to her attention when she first fought Grimmjow and he seemingly spoke her full name before she was able to tell him let alone that he had knowledge of her being an Ex-Shinigami. So it wasn't much of a surprise that Aizen acknowledged her reasons for coming to be in hopes of fighting Grimmjow one last time.

"Trivial matters aside, what have you…_decided_?"

A moment of pause floated about in the air, lingering with a mix of curiosity and anxiety from the audience that surrounded her, especially Grimmjow. He above anyone else wanted to know how she would treat the situation, either of defiance or of forced obedience that he so much despised. He above anyone else would gain the most satisfaction out of seeing someone on the opposite spectrum go up against Aizen even if they didn't have the power to fight him. They all waited intently for her answer.

Folding her arms in defiance Kein belted out an audible, "_No!_"

The surrounding members of the Espada that were present let out audible gasps, some that were surprised, others that felt the woman was a _fool_. However, whether they saw her to be foolish or simply crazy, it was strange to see someone purposely defy Aizen. She was their enemy, but she shared the same opposition that they did, an opposition that was both personal and under forced circumstances. The Espada and Arrancar may have been granted life and powers, but that didn't change the fact that they truly had no choice in the matter. It was either follow Aizen, or _die_. Grimmjow on the other hand didn't care about much of anything in regards to Aizen, finding Kein's answer the most entertaining amusement.

"But you already knew what I was going to say, isn't that right?"

Aizen continued to keep his cheek rested upon the edge of his hand in a posture that implied a sense of boredom and little surprise.

"Yes, you would be correct."

Unfolding her arms and placing them by her sides with clenched fists Kein barked, "Then why did you spare my life in Soul Society?! What was the point huh?! Was it to eventually bring me here? Was it to see what type of role I would play in your plans?"

"What you're attempting to ask me is, why did I keep you alive if I was going to kill you anyway?"

Kein tensed, finding it difficult to swallow his snake like words.

"As you could imagine, there are _many reasons_ behind my intentions. Interpret them however you please, but in the end it will make no difference."

"So you're not going to tell me why? That's new since you're usually the first to gloat about your _infinite wisdom_."

"Like always, your sarcasm is unrelenting, but understandable considering your situation. It's simply a defense mechanism—"

"—damn it enough with the bullshit! Just tell me…why...why did you tell me I had a decision to make if it ultimately didn't matter what my answer was? But most importantly, why did you manipulate these situations to get me here?!"

Finally putting his arm back down upon the edging of his throne, Aizen sat back in his seat taking on a slightly more intimidating posture.

"Very well, I'll tell you. Firstly, from your perspective, your _decision_ might seem pointless, but in reality it's still a matter of a choice. It was just a process of you _understanding_ the choice you were making. You either choose to make things easy on yourself, or you can choose to suffer. Those are your options. The gaining of your hollows powers and the possible formation of a Hollow's hole upon your body, that is an entirely different matter…and it was all…an _experiment._"

Kein gasped in astonishment. Her hollow powers…were…an experiment?!

"Allow me to explain, the dimensional rift incident in Soul Society? It was a ploy. Upon creating Los Noches I happened upon an Arrancar under the name Ernesto Gutierrez."

She further gasped in stammer, "G-Gutierrez?"

"Your intuitive way of perception should allow you to presume where I'm going with this. So without going into trivial detail, the bottom line is I specifically orchestrated the orders given to send _you_ to Hueco Mundo to investigate what was causing the opening of the rifts just for the sole purpose of meeting Gutierrez."

Kein continued to stand in silent shocked awe. Aizen was right, she knew where this conversation was going, but part of her was in denial. She didn't want to believe that his intentions and plans stretched as far back as then. It was almost…frightening that his tactic and strategy was that heavily involved.

"The reason I wanted to send you is because you and Gutierrez shared nearly identical abilities in soul manipulation. He had the ability to merge his entire being with another while you on the other hand have the unique ability to split parts of your soul and enter them into your opponent, either for the purpose of reading their mind or tearing them down from the inside. This power has a limitation, but effective no doubt."

Kein scowled. She was not at all fond of Aizen _unveiling_ her trade secrets to the enemy, especially Grimmjow. It wasn't _all_ of her trade secrets, but revealing nonetheless.

"Under direct orders, I had Gutierrez attack you. I'll openly admit that even _I_ could not predict the outcome of the fight, but it was satisfactory. Because of you, Gutierrez was taken care of, but because of Gutierrez, the emergence of Hollow powers within your being is the catalyst I needed into studying how a Shinigami can gain Hollow powers. It was also the exact study I needed to demonstrate another experiment on a group of individuals that call themselves the Vizard."

Anger erupted within Kein as she yelled, "WHAT?! You've…you've got to be kidding me!"

"This however, is not what is perplexing. How you gained your Hollow powers is completely different than how the Vizard gained theirs. The result with the appearance of a mask is the same between you and them, but you in particular are at the breaking point of an entirely different evolution, an evolution that has yet to fully reveal itself. This is the one thing that sets you apart differently from Ichigo Kurosaki. One could say you have more potential then he presents, but only time can tell."

Aizen stopped speaking for a moment to allow his words to settle within Kein's mind, watching as she seemingly expressed various emotions of anger and shock. Nevertheless, she understood and it all made sense now. Aizen didn't spare her life so that she could eventually face him again and make a decision to join or die, he spared her life so that she could go on to become a rogue from Soul Society and interact with the situations he created, being ultimately a guinea pig in his exploration of understanding what defines the lines between Shinigami and Hollow and ultimately what they have in common. She was his _living experiment._

"So…you're not going to kill me then even though I said no?"

Aizen smirked as he replied, "The need to kill you would suggest or imply that you act as a threat, when in reality you do not. Your decision is _irrelevant._"

And it was then that Kein realized, "You're not going to let me leave."

"Do you _understand_ now?"

"Yeah, I _get it_."

Another silence settled upon the air as the surrounding members of the Espada were witness yet again to the strategies and tactics of Aizen Sosuke and why it was truly useless to go against him.

"So…what now?"

"Now…it seems history has an opportunity to repeat itself."

Kein's eyebrows furrowed as it seemed Aizen was full of cryptic messages.

"Another experiment?" she asked in irritation.

"You can call it whatever you want, but I'd like to call it _fate_," a voice answered in interruption from a being that apparently could not be seen. Kein looked around the room as it seemed like the voice had come from various directions in an echo. It was male no doubt and sounded angry. Then suddenly, out from the ground appeared instantly in a morphing type of fashion, an Arrancar or possibly an Espada. The blueberry tensed as she backed up a few feet out of surprise. The move was so sudden and undetectable, something that was gravely concerning especially if she couldn't even sense a spiritual pressure of _any kind_. However, now that the man was standing in front of her, she could now sense his power to an extent.

"Kein…" Aizen spoke, grabbing her attention as she looked up "…allow me to introduce you to Arrancar number 39, Amaranto Rodrigo."

Casting her gaze back down to the man in front of her, she took on his appearance. Atop his head was what appeared to be a helmet of some kind, triple layering that ended in sharp curves in the back. Underneath the helmet was a medium rich green that was similarly spiked like Grimmjow's in the back, but no bangs. His eyes were a crystal grayish blue that surrounded pin prick pupils and on his face bore electric blue spikes that curved along his cheeks and ended just under the eyes, two stripes on each cheek, one strip longer than the second. His ears bore three orange cuff earrings while his nails were a blue that mimicked the blue markings on his face.

His outfit was simple enough, a trench coat that split at the middle and back at the same level and flowed down in flaps that hung over to the sides to ankle level. His pants were regular pants that tucked into his boots and mixed with his black belt was a green color flap that spiked lightly on the sides. There were various black stripes that went down the edgings of the clothing like the other Espada and Arrancar outfits, but what was strange was the double scaling flaps on his shoulders, the first one acting as a collar while the smaller ones cuffed over the shoulders. Overall Kein couldn't help but be reminded of a chameleon when looking at him.

Amaranto jeered at Kein as he asked, "What do you know about the Espada you fought back then?"

She hesitated to answer, finding the question a bit odd as she replied, "Nothing beyond just surface details."

The Arrancar further grinned as he remarked further, "Well…what If I were to tell you…that I am the only living Fraccion of Ernesto Gutierrez?"

Shock gripped Kein as she gazed upon Amaranto in disbelief.

"Poetic irony."

Memories flashed through Kein's mind as her battle with Gutierrez so many years ago seemed to come back and haunt her. To think that so many years later she would end up fighting his Fraccion on the same grounds that she fought Gutierrez on. This was definitely…_ironic_.

"Just in case you were thinking it, don't give credit to Aizen for this meeting. I personally asked him permission to fight you, one on one."

A bit taken back by all this, Kein stated, "Wait a minute, you weren't even there during our battle let alone did Gutierrez _even mention_ he had a Fraccion."

The gloating grin faded from Amaranto's face as he replied, "Master Gutierrez never was one for words."

Cocking an eyebrow Kein agreed, "You could say _that_ again."

Glaring at her in irritation Amaranto barked, "Don't get sarcastic! It's not like you knew really anything about him except that he was your _enemy_."

Kein narrowed her gaze as she replied, "I only fought him because he forced me to engage in battle. I had no intentions of fighting him, only to simply stop the dimensional rifts that were causing the chaos in Soul Society. I was sent in to investigate and if needed, attack, but nothing more."

"So in other words…" flexing his left hand as a sword began to slowly form out through its palm "…you only cared about _you're duty_?"

Kein looked down once to glance at the sword, watching it form out of what seemed like thin air or in this case, skin and bone. It was similar to how she brought forth her own sword.

"Don't twist my words! Of course I cared more than just about my duty to be there! What does it matter anyway? If you care so much then why the hell weren't you there by Gutierrez's side during our battle huh?! You say you're his Fraccion and yet you were vacant at the most critical point!"

"SHUT UP!" Amaranto yelled as the blade came fully out from his hand as he gripped upon its handle. The handle itself was the same green as his hair, the tip of the handle baring a blue gem that glowed while the hilt curled into the shape of a chameleon's tail on both ends.

"The _only_ reason I did not take part in your battle with him is because he _ordered me to stay away._"

Kein gasped lightly. Gutierrez ordered his only Fraccion to stay away? That would only indicate Gutierrez actually _cared_ for Amaranto, at least enough to keep him out of the way, but that didn't sound like Gutierrez at all. The impression Kein got during her battle with Gutierrez was that he was some brick wall emotionless, wordless stagnant Hollow being. He neither cared to converse whatsoever let alone show any real trait of personality, stating that it was pointless to get to know the enemy if the enemy was going to die in the end anyway. Her fight with Gutierrez was the most unsatisfying battle she had ever encountered. The only upside was meeting a Hollow being with similar powers to her own, seeing as to how unique her powers were in comparison to the rest of the Shinigamis. She never thought it possible that a Hollow to could manipulate souls the way she did.

Looking down upon the ground in light sadness Amaranto continued, "Aizen informed us of the battle that would come, that you would show up in Hueco Mundo to find us and so, Master Gutierrez told me to stay behind, knowing I would not be strong enough to take part in battle. Little did I know, you would end up killing him off completely. You took him away…" his blood began to boil as his hand gripped his sword tightly "…you took him away from me! I'll NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"


End file.
